One Ranch, Two Brothers
by BelleDayNight
Summary: One Ranch, two brothers, Miroku and Kouga one thinks he’s God’s gift to women and the other won’t have anything to do with them. Enter two fillies that refuse to fit that mold. KK, MS cowritten with KitKats
1. Chapter 1

**One Ranch, Two Brothers**

**Co-Authored by: BelleDayNight & KitKats**

**Summary: **One Ranch, two brothers, Miroku and Kouga one thinks he's God's gift to women and the other won't have anything to do with them. Enter two fille's that refuse to fit that mold. KK, MS

**Chapter One:**

Miroku searched the crowded Houston airport for the new live-in Veterinarian for his and his old brother's prosperous ranch. He was still sad that Dr. Myoga had to retire a few months ago, but hopefully this new doctor would provide a much needed source of change to his stagnant life.

He was rather surprised when his wanted add in the Houston Chronical newspaper was answered by a young woman from upstate New York. She explained that she had graduated from a large Northern Veterinary school and had been serving as a faculty member for the last two years since she finished her education.

She sounded smart and experienced in spite of her young age, but her best quality was the little photo she had faxed over to him along with her resume. Miroku could have hired any Veterinarian, but he would never have passed up an opportunity for a beautiful woman to move into his home.

Now his older brother probably wouldn't be very happy about him bringing home a female, but that was his fault for placing this important assignment in the very capable hands of one Miroku Wolfe.

Miroku smiled charmingly at the young women that were passing by, amused at the amount of phone numbers that were being slipped into his jacket pockets. He shook his head and tried to focus on his search for Kagome Higurashi.

He was so absorbed in watching the crowd that he failed to notice the woman that stood behind him and began to tap him on the shoulder. He whirled around quickly and tried to hide his surprise from the twinkling sapphire eyes that greeted him.

"I take it that you are Mr. Wolfe?" Kagome inquired, giving her new boss the once over with a raised brow upon noticing several slips of paper peaking out of his jacket pocket before extending her hand.

"Please call me Miroku, Dr. Higurashi," he replied as he took her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss her knuckles lightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his bravado. She certainly didn't want to deal with any more overly flirtatious men at the moment. She had enough of that on the plane ride down. And frankly, thanks to her former fiancé she could probably go a lifetime without dealing with the messes any relationship would surely bring her.

"You might as well call me Kagome if we're about to be housemates," she replied once she managed to pull her hand out of Miroku's grasp. He merely grinned at her confidently before taking the suitcases that were lying at her feet.

"Follow me. I've got the car out front." Miroku began to lead the woman out of the crowd. From his peripheral vision he decided that she was beauty incarnate. He knew he shouldn't get involved with her because frankly seeing her every day would prove better than a casual one-night stand.

However, with her dark midnight tresses twisted up in a French braid let down it would probably reach past her waist, lithe figure in a form hugging sky blue sundress, and with a stunning smile that temptation might be harder to avoid than he realized.

"You actually drove, Miroku?" Kagome asked, forcing herself to say her employer's name casually. She was uncomfortable with the way he was checking her out. He might have been covert about it, but she could still notice it. Her eyes were trained to pick up all sorts of observations.

Miroku tossed her luggage in the trunk and took her hand once more to guide her to the passenger door which he opened for her. "Of course, fair Kagome, I may be a multi-millionaire and devastatingly handsome bachelor but I enjoy driving and refuse to be chauffeured around everywhere."

"I see," Kagome replied as she forcefully took her seatbelt out of Miroku's hands as he tried to buckle her up. "I think I can handle this task myself," she told him with a polite smile.

Miroku looked temporarily disheartened as his plan to oh so innocently brush up against her chest suddenly disappeared. He smirked back and shut the door without a word as he moved to the driver's seat.

"Do you care to listen to some music?" Miroku asked after he managed to pull out of the heavy airport traffic. He cast Kagome a sideways glance, noticing she was absently rubbing the ring finger on her left hand. He made a mental note to find out if there was something to cause that habit.

"No thanks," Kagome looked over at him and smiled while dropping her hands into her lap. "I'm tired of all the city noise. I'd like to enjoy the silence of the country."

Miroku laughed at the absurdity of the statement. "You realize that Houston is one of the largest cities in the country, right?"

Bell like laughter was the response. "Of course I do, but we won't be in the city much longer, now will we?"

"I suppose that's true," Miroku conceded. He didn't like how this woman was causing him to feel off balance. There was only one other woman that resisted his charms this long and that was Sango. The muscles of his jaw clinched as he thought of that abominable woman. He still couldn't get over the fact that she had turned his advances down flat so many times.

He glanced over at Kagome once more. He didn't need Sango. But, surely if she saw him with a respectable woman such as Dr. Higurashi she might look at 'ole playboy Miroku' in a more welcoming light.

"So how many people live on this ranch?" Kagome asked, breaking the easy silence. She felt a sense of camaraderie with Miroku already, in spite of his obvious flirtatious manner. Surely under his playboy exterior was a good man. That was the case with her younger brother, so she knew the signs quite well.

"Well you'll be living in the ranch house with my brother and me. I'm not always home though. I have an apartment in Houston for when I have to do a great deal of business meetings. Our cook is a nice old lady who was recently widowed by the name of Kaede. There are also the cowboys that stay at the Ranch during the busy season in a bunk house. Oh, and the foreman, he lives in a cabin on the estate." Miroku explained, running through the people who worked for him through his head.

"Who is the foreman?" Kagome asked curiously.

Miroku looked over at her, violet eyes dark with a sudden seriousness. "I'd steer clear of Sess if I were you." He warned, without a hint of his previous mirth. "We don't know much about him. Heck we don't even know his last name. About five years ago, he just showed up and asked to fill the position of foreman."

"So?" Kagome asked, not seeing the problem. The name Sess was vaguely familiar. It reminded her of a dear friend she once knew by the name of Sesshoumaru.

"So, he obviously is hiding something in his past. As soon as he started working for us, our moderately successful Ranch became a billion dollar dream." A frown crinkled the flesh of his forehead before he continued. "He doesn't like to talk to any one. Heck, I haven't even met any of his friends." Miroku continued.

"I see, well he sounds interesting. Maybe I'll be able to help him get out of his shell." Kagome stared at the passing landscape. She missed the pine forests of her home state. "So tell me about your brother. I don't even know his name." She grinned at the man driving beside her.

Begrudgingly she'd have to admit he was rather handsome with his shoulder length black hair pulled in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck and amethyst irises. His tight jeans and button up shirt didn't hide his muscle tone in the slightest. No wonder he had so many women slipping him their numbers at the airport!

Miroku shifted uncomfortably and was silent a few moments before answering. "Well, to tell you the truth you probably want to avoid Kouga. He's not exactly a friendly person." He shot Kagome an apologetic look. "He's especially not friendly towards women."

Kagome raised a delicate raven eyebrow at the statement. "Sounds like the opposite of you." She commented with a wry grin.

A rosy blush stained the young man's high cheekbones much to the amusement of the doctor riding alongside him. "Well, I do enjoy the sweet qualities of the fairer sex," he shot her a dashing smile.

"I'm sure you do," Kagome replied absently as she stared out the side window once more and absently rubbed her ring finger again. "Just as long as you don't think of me as some sort of challenge I think we'll get along nicely."

Miroku shot her a quick glance before returning his attention to the road. "What is that supposed to mean? You wound me lovely Kagome. To think that I, as your employer, would have other reasons for hiring you other than your expertise with animals!"

Kagome couldn't help it. The giggles just erupted from her throat and once she started she couldn't stop. It had seemed like ages since she simply allowed herself the simple pleasure of laughter.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Kouga was standing alongside his foreman at the fence surrounding one of his pastures while his cowboys were busy bailing hay. He slanted his charcoal grey Stetson down over his eyes to keep the glaring sun from affecting his icy blue orbs.

"Your brother is picking up Dr. Higurashi from the airport." Sess commented quietly. Kouga blinked in surprise at the man's starting a conversation. It was highly uncommon.

"Yeah, Roku went to pick up the new Veterinarian. He didn't tell me much about him, but he sounds like a bright young man. I'm sure he'll be a valuable member to our Ranch." Kouga answered, thinking over the resume that Miroku had given him a summary of. Dr. Higurashi sounded almost too good to be true.

"He?" Sess asked with a curious light to his golden eyes as he looked down at the slightly shorter man. They were both tall, lean individuals, with unnaturally long hair. Kouga had a bit of Native American blood in him, while Sess simply enjoyed having long hair. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the attention he got from women for his long silver-white locks.

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance while propping a boot clad foot upon the bottom of the fence. "Of course it's a him. Miroku wouldn't be stupid enough to bring some woman here. I can tolerate Kaede, but that's only because she can cook a mean steak." Kouga's icy eyes flashed at the idea of Miroku tricking him into hiring a woman.

His brother knew better than to do that. Besides, it was too late in the year to try and find a replacement for this Higurashi. "Besides, what made you think Higurashi wasn't a man?" Kouga asked curiously.

Sess merely shrugged his shoulders, keeping his thoughts to himself. There was no need for Kouga to know that he once had a friend in high school by the name of Kagome Higurashi that wanted to become a Veterinarian. Odds were against this being the same person anyway. He had left that life behind him.

Kouga rolled his eyes at Sess' usual non-verbal response. He should have known it would be useless to expect him to disclose his past to him. But, he really didn't mind because the same man helped this Ranch become incredibly successful in a short amount of time. He owed him.

Sess looked pointedly at his watch. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Kouga looked at his own watch. It was an expensive trinket with various gadgets on it. He may not need to know the time in three time-zones but it was nice to have in case he needed it. "Yeah, I guess I should head back to meet the good doctor."

"Have fun. I will see you all at dinner." Sess replied before ignoring his boss entirely to shout out orders to his cowhands.

Kouga swung himself expertly upon his trusty steed that had been grazing nearby and started to run his horse towards the stables, which were near the house. He was excited about the new Veterinarian. It had been a while since any new blood had been brought to his Ranch. As much as he hated to admit it, things were looking a bit too boring and stagnant.

However, the two individuals emerging from the familiar sports car belong to his brother caused his blood to boil. He didn't even bother putting his horse up as he immediately raced towards the pair. He didn't know too many men who would wear a blue sundress!

"What's going on?" Kouga demanded as he jumped off his horse with feline grace and stalked towards the duo. "I told you to pick up Dr. Higurashi, not to bring home one of your tramps." He barked out coldly barely glancing at the woman before locking intense gazes with Miroku.

Miroku frowned at the insinuation. He felt somewhat protective of Kagome probably because he knew that this situation was his fault. He put his arm comfortingly across her shoulders as he met his older brother's glare head on, surprised momentarily at the frailty of her. She had so much spirit he forgot how small she actually was. "This is Dr. Kagome Higurashi, our new Veterinarian."

Kouga's pale blue eyes flashed violently. "Over my dead body she is! I don't want some acursed woman here screwing everything up!" He shouted as he cast a disdainful look at said woman.

Kagome cringed under the verbal assault before her own temper flared and she struck back. She walked towards this unreasonable man and poked him firmly in the chest, ignoring how rock hard his muscles were as she strained her neck to look him in the eye. "See here cowboy," she bit off like a curse, "I'm the best Veterinarian you'll ever have the chance of having work for you. I may be a woman, but I can guarantee that I won't screw any thing up."

Kouga stood there dumbfounded as the woman continued to berate him, feeling like a school boy being scolded and sent to the corner. He tried to talk back, but was at a loss for words.

"Least of all do you have to worry about me trying to screw you or any of your stupid cowboys. I'm here because I care about animals and I'm good at my job. I'm here because I answered an add and Miroku hired me." Her face became hard as she glared at him with eyes that could melt stone. "I am NOT here because of you."

Kouga's bit the inside of his cheek trying to not curse the hellfire in front of him out. He looked at Miroku with hatred before redirecting his attention to the beautiful woman in front of him. It didn't help matters that he all the sudden found himself attracted to her. If Miroku was going to hire a woman he should have found someone homely and subdued.

He was surprised when Kagome looked past him and ignored him. Her angry features softened as a stunning smile graced her luscious lips. Kouga found himself staring at her lips wondering what they tasted like. Before he could compose himself she stepped past him.

Kouga looked over his shoulder to see what had drawn her attention and felt rage like he never felt before as he noticed her running to his foreman. His unemotional foreman that was sporting a small smile as he caught Kagome in his arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"What in the world?" Miroku asked as he stood beside Kouga as he watched the scene in confusion. "They know each other?" He asked himself.

Kouga frowned before pushing his brother hard in the shoulder, sending the young man tumbling to the ground as he lost his balance. Without another word, Kouga marched into his home and slammed shut the front door.

It was too late to find another Veterinarian to take the position on such short notice. It looked as if he would be stuck with Higurashi. He didn't need another woman causing his life to be thrown into an uproar. He especially didn't need to see that woman all friendly with his foreman. Not that he cared one bit about his foreman's personal life.

Kouga was simply determined to let nothing cause his Ranch to not be the most successful possible. He was certain that woman would be nothing but trouble.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Ranch, Two Brothers**

_Co-written by BelleDayNight and Kitkats_

**Chapter Two**

_written__ by Kitkats_

It was terribly old-fashioned. After the near explosion with the head owner of the ranch, Miroku had kindly shown Kagome to her room, which naturally, had to be in the same house as Kouga's.

"I have a question." She had said crisply as he pulled the wooden door open revealing a beautiful room complete with a canopy bed, cheery wood desk and drawers, and a large window that overlooked the garden in the back of the house.

"And that is?" He had asked simply.

"I don't want to be rude but, as I understand it there is a house of rooms that houses Sesshoumaru and the cook and any other worker that works here, and then there is this house which Kouga lives in with no other company, why did you have to put me here?"

He patted her arm, an understanding smile on his face, "I swear, he's more bark than bite. Though his bark is intimidating he does have a heart. It's just hard to reach, that's all." He winked at her, "I am here occasionally, just down the hall." He left her then, walking out of the room and down the hall to his own living quarters.

Silence settled moments later.

Kagome sighed and fell back onto the bed, the springs squeaked in protest, she supposed that this room had been vacant for a very long time. Thoughts ceased and her eyes drooped against her will, and the last thing she saw before she slipped into a well needed sleep was Kouga, his angry face, and sad glint in his blue, blue eyes haunting her dreams.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner passed with Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga eating without the company of the new Veterinarian. The cook cleared the plates off of the long table and began rubbing it down with a rag and some cleaning product.

A tray of food was set aside for Kagome.

But when she still did not come and Miroku wandered off to his room, only Sesshoumaru and Kouga were left. Sesshoumaru glanced at the tray sitting on the now cleaned table, "I'll take this to Kagome." He said this while reaching for it.

Something odd surged through Kouga leaving behind a hot tingly feeling, and the unmistakable knot of anger tight in his chest, "No." He said in a snap like way, Sesshoumaru turned and looked at him, a brow raised in interest.

"No?" He asked as if he was unfamiliar with the word itself.

"It's out of your way, but since I was heading to my room anyways it would be easier to just drop it off." He explained this in a rushed voice, snatching the tray from Sesshouamru's hands and leaving the room

A shadow of Sesshouamru's true smile graced his face as he watched Kouga leave the room, he snatched a fresh green apple off the bowl arrangement on the table and took a bite of it, "Something is truly in the air..."

OOoOoOoOoOo

There was no knock.

No noise what so ever.

So when Kagome finally turned over, now snug under her covers, and opened her bright orbs she opened her mouth to scream. Standing in the doorway of her room was an outline of a man, the only thing that was to be seen about him was the glint where his eyes were.

"Oh my-"

Kagome never finished her sentence as the man moved forward with the grace of a cat, with quick smooth movements. He covered her mouth with a large callused hand.

"Hush." He commanded roughly, easing the tray onto her bedside table and clicking on the light, blinding both of them.

Kagome blinked rapidly and sat up, "What's going on?" She mumbled sleepily, she had changed into pajamas hours before and Kouga seemed to take notice of her light pink tank top, a little too much notice.

"Stop it!" She snapped seeing his gaze, "You're worse then you're brother." She mumbled while sliding under her covers. As soon as she did so she felt instantly safe, it was almost like she was hiding from Kouga, and his gaze.

"I brought you your dinner; you slept through it I assume. Know now that this cannot become a regular habit. If you want to eat then you eat with us if you skip the meal you don't eat. End of story." His voice was gruff and he stared down at the covers with obvious distaste.

"You remind me of the beast from Beauty and the Beast." She peeked from under the covers, over his shoulder to where the table with the food was, missing the black look he gave her entirely.

"And you," He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her from under the covers, he leaned down until they were nose to nose, his eyes blazing into her own, "Remind me of the beauty, isn't that ironic?"

Kagome gulped at the sudden contact and all thoughts left her.

"I...uh...I mean-" She gave up on trying to speak.

Kouga smiled at this, "Exactly like the character, stubborn, and afraid."

Kagome raised her chin at this and gave him a cold glare, "I am not afraid of you." It was true, she really wasn't afraid of him. Kagome thought back to what Miroku had said about his bark earlier and agreed with him, she might not be scared but she was intimidated. 

It made her so mad to think he was doing this to her.

"Not scared of me, yes I agree you aren't," His voice was a low purr as he leaned even closer his thigh pressing against her own, "Just scared of what might be between the beauty and the beast, if you know what this cowboy means." He abruptly released her wrist then and left the room without another word.

Kagome watched him go and as soon as he closed his door down the hall she fell backwards from her sitting position, "Good Lord."

Her heart was beating rapidly in her throat.

Not a good sign.

OOoOoOoOoOo

The sun rose over the hills the following morning and the three men were at the table eating a large breakfast just as it began to shine through the large open windows from the living room. Sesshoumaru snagged a bagel off the table and folded it neatly into a napkin then he tucked it away in his work shirt pocket.

Kagome, once again, was not present and he intended to save her something. Knowing Kouga would only be as kind, if it could even be called that, as he had been the night before. In other words, he wasn't going to give her anything to eat until mid-afternoon, Kouga had his rules after all.

You don't eat with him you don't eat at all.

The action did not go unnoticed by the blue eyed cowboy, "Saving something for the lazy vet are you Sesshoumaru?" He inquired coolly as he wiped at the corners of his mouth with a napkin before tossing it onto on his empty plate.

"Everyone needs to eat." Sesshoumaru replied just as coolly.

"She doesn't eat with the rest of us-"

"She doesn't eat at all." Miroku and Sesshoumaru cut in with a dull drawl to their voices.

Kouga pushed his chair back from the table, the legs squeaking as he did so. "That's enough, there's work to be done." He said gruffly stalking off from the room, Kouga went straight through the sliding doors to the back where Stable one was located. It held the best of his horses.

Miroku exchanged a smug smile with Sesshoumaru.

"He's uptight, no?" Sesshoumaru asked going to the door and glancing out.

"Very uptight."

"Wonder why?" Sesshoumaru muttered this, he closed the sliding doors and sat back down at the table, his plate unlike Kouga's was plenty full. Although he didn't exactly put it away as fast as the man did either, Kouga was the type that was always, always on the go. Sesshoumaru meanwhile didn't mind sitting around like he had all the time in the world, it didn't bother him at all.

Miroku stood up, "Well now that my big brother is going to be busy with Kagome and the horses all day, I'm just gonna sneak off to see my woman."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Did she finally give in to you're begging? Or is Sango still throwing pans at you and threatening to order a restraining order?"

"Nope."

"I could have sworn you told me she threatened to get a restraining order."

Miroku gave him a sheepish smile, "That was last week."

"Now she's just throwing pans?"

"She loves me."

"Right Miroku, right." Sesshoumaru's voice reeked of sarcasm.

Miroku straightened his shirt out of habit and patted at his hair, he fished a ribbon out of his jean pockets and tied back his small dark mane, he looked nervous.

"You're just jealous." He said with a mouthful of ribbon as he took it out and redid his hair, if only Sango could see how uptight she made him.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "You just keep thinking that way, but remember try not to be too in her face, not all women like men admiring their body and telling them why they like it so much, really. I've got to go check on Kagome. Kouga's probably taken a shot at her by now."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Miroku asked suddenly curious.

Miroku got no answer, Sesshoumaru left the same way Kouga had, leaving Miroku to wonder whether Sesshoumaru had heard him and ignored the question or had simply tuned him out.

OOoOoOoOoOo

He thought she had been sleeping but he had been wrong.

Kagome sat on the fence of one wooden stall, her tight jeans already on, a light blue button up shirt to finish off the worker look. Her hair blew as a breeze cooled through the open doors of the stable. The nose of one dark horse was in her hand, it rubbed affectionately against her as if they had been buddies for more then two minutes

Truth be told it was the sugar cube she had just given the horse that had put her on good terms with him.

"Sweet horse." She mumbled to it and patted his nose sweetly. She fished through her pen pocket for another sugar cube, "Very nice horse." She removed her hand and it snorted as if frustrated. She put the sugar cube out in front of the horse's nose and allowed it to raise its head and gently take it from her fingers.

Kouga watched all of this from the stable doors, he had his back up against one wooden door, his gaze locked on both the horse and her every movements.

So maybe she wasn't all that bad.

Kouga blinked rapidly, in disbelieve about that. So what if she liked animals, was an expert of swaying a horse in under two minutes, would give up breakfast to spend time with the animals, big deal. It didn't change the fact that he didn't like her.

He turned his back and walked off towards the house, blocking out every foreign emotion that was hurtling through his gut giving him a sick feeling in his stomach.

_I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't like her..._

Kouga sighed angrily, cursing Miroku to an early death for hiring this woman.

It had been a long time since he felt this way...

**Reviews are always appreciated**

**Kitkats**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Ranch, Two Brothers**

**Chapter Three**

**By: BelleDayNight**

Sesshoumaru made his way silently through the hallway of the ranch house towards Kagome's room, the picture frames adorning the wall catching his attention. The blue berry bagels he had stuffed in his pockets hit against his chest softly, reminding him of his mission. Perhaps he shouldn't bring Kagome this food after all.

He wanted to have a word with her. He wanted to stress that her little suggestion that he open up with the Wolfe brothers had failed. Sesshoumaru didn't like pointless chit-chat and he wasn't about to do it again. She needed to realize that this morning was the one and only time he would go through that effort.

He finally found himself outside her door and knocked thrice. There was no answer so he called her name softly. Still, there was no response so he eased the unlocked door open only to be greeted with an empty room.

Golden eyes surveyed the room and noted that the bed was made up. So obviously the good Veterinarian was already awake. He walked towards the window that faced towards the horse stables. Low and behold, one missing brunette was spotted vacating the building with a soft smile. She obviously started her duties of taking care of the animals.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he left the room to meet his dear friend halfway between the house and the stables. She always did care more about the welfare of others than herself.

He found her brushing off her pants legs on the back porch and stood in the door frame casually. "Hungry?" His seductive tenor inquired with a twinkle in his golden irises.

Kagome grinned sheepishly at the attractive cowboy with the silvery white cascade tied in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. "Don't you know it!" She exclaimed taking the bagel that he produced from his pockets. She raised a brow as she picked off some lint.

"Beggars can not be choosers," Sesshoumaru reminded her.

The two watched each other in silence as Kagome chewed on her bagel thoughtfully. She swallowed and then looked at him expectantly. "No water?"

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed together in annoyance. "Woman, this Sesshoumaru is not your servant."

"Still talking in the third person I see," Kagome teased with a smirk as she took another bite. "I don't suppose you tried my suggestion this morning."

"This Sesshoumaru," he paused, "I did do as you requested. I have decided that I do not care to indulge in pointless prattle with the Wolfe brothers." His golden eyes locked with her sapphire ones. "You are lucky that I bother speaking to you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, not letting his belittling speech bother her. She had heard it many times in the past. "Yes, I remember you telling me that every day at lunch back in high school. Every lunch that you walked over to _my _tree and joined me for lunch."

"It was my tree first," Sesshoumaru argued, crossing his arms and a light stain of pink touching his high arching cheekbones.

Kagome giggled and raised her fingers to trace the pink blush. "You're so cute when you pout!"

"This Sesshoumaru is not cute, and you shouldn't skip breakfast. The horses will still be in the stable after you eat." Sesshoumaru informed her as he tried to regain his dignity.

Kagome patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder with an understanding, motherly expression. "Of course dear, I'll keep that in mind," she vowed solemnly. Her eyes lit up, "Are you about to work with the cattle now? I'd like to see where they like to roam, get a feel for their personality."

Sesshoumaru used the last of his willpower to resist rolling his eyes at her eagerness. "You act as if the animals are humans," he teased.

Kagome raised a brow at her friend. "As if you don't think the same thing!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled deep in his throat. "I suppose you know me too well," he put an arm affectionately around her shoulders once she finished her bagel. "Come on, I want to introduce you to the other cowboys."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga glared at the piles of paperwork on his mahogany desk. He loved his antique desk, it had been in the family for generations. It was too bad that he couldn't appreciate the beauty of such an impressive piece of furniture that was hidden under that paperwork.

Plus, he was feeling rather annoyed. His office wasn't far from the back door and he accidentally left his door ajar. He heard Kagome and Sesshoumaru's entire conversation. He didn't like the obvious rapport they shared with one another. He didn't like being out of the loop, especially when it involved his ranch.

He most certainly wasn't jealous, but he was aggravated. He didn't want some fille to come into his life and unbalance things on his ranch. He had worked too hard to prove himself a worthy and capable man. Not that he had to prove himself a worthy and capable man or anything.

If Sesshoumaru was going to take Kagome out to meet the other cowhands he might be inviting trouble. Kouga couldn't allow fraternizing amongst his men and his Veterinarian. There was no time for such frivolous affairs. Miroku's absentmindedness was more than enough distraction for the ranch.

Icy blue eyes focused upon the tedious paper work. He practically felt like a lawyer, trying to see the fine print and not be cheated for a moment's laziness. If there was one thing Kouga prided himself on, it was his efficiency.

The hours passed, Miroku had been gone since after breakfast. He hadn't heard Kagome come back inside his house, nor Sesshoumaru for that matter. Kaede was in the kitchen, probably preparing the evening meal.

He had a killer headache from all the little black letters and wanted nothing more than to ride his horse. The last time he had ridden his prized stallion was three days ago. It was time to take Argentina out for a run.

Kouga shoved his paperwork out of his way with a heavy sigh and pushed back his chair. He stretched and tried to loosen his muscles. It would do no good to try to ride his horse if he was stiff as a board. No one other than Kouga himself could handle the aggressive nature of his beloved Argentina.

His boots scuffed along the wooden floor as he made his way out the back door. He picked up his grey Stetson hat from the hat rack beside the door and slanted it over his eye. He made his way towards the stables with an eager bounce to his steps.

Kouga wasn't a cold hearted man. He loved his animals. He particularly loved Argentina. However, it was humans he wasn't so fond of. He tolerated them, true.

Once Kouga arrived at the stables he was surprised to see the second most temperamental horse absent. No one was allowed to ride Sesshoumaru's prized Prince Hector. Kouga laughed at the memory of the last stable boy that tried to help the stoic foreman name his horse.

Sesshoumaru was visibly insulted at the idea of naming his horse Achilles. He said it implied weakness. So he chose the name Prince Hector instead. Apparently he favored the Trojan prince to the Greek mercenary in the classic tale told in the Iliad. Kouga always wondered if Sesshoumaru actually read the book, seeing as Hector was killed by Achilles.

No one brought up that little detail though.

"Hey, where's Hector?" Kouga asked the twelve year old boy currently feeding the horses some carrots and hay. Joshua's father was one of the older cowboys that worked on the ranch. His mother had died a few years prior of Tuberculosis.

"That pretty lady took him out," Joshua informed him with a smile that accentuated his crooked teeth. Kouga silently reminded himself to offer dental insurance to Joshua's father. The child would certainly need braces.

"Does Sesshoumaru know?" Kouga asked, already annoyed that things were changing on his ranch right under his nose.

Joshua looked at Kouga with confusion apparent in his grey eyes. "Certainly he does mister Kouga," he assured his father's employer. "It was he who saddled him for her."

Kouga decided to make no further comments, it might imply that he was concerned which he certainly was not. He walked to his baby and gently rubbed his muzzle. Argentina turned his head into his hands affectionately.

Kouga had Joshua hand him his saddle and prepared his horse. He promptly settled upon his horse and trotted outside of the stable towards the fields where his workers were at. He wanted to check on their progress, but he was confident that Sesshoumaru probably had them ahead of schedule as usual.

Of course, on his way towards the fields he became distracted in the pure bliss he always felt atop Argentina. It was at such times that he forgot all his troubles and could reminisce about his days at the rodeo in his youth.

He was a champion rider, but once the ranch became a reality he focused on it. It had been a long time since his days of the rodeo. His fame had been both a blessing and curse. It had introduced _her _to his life. The woman that took his heart, ripped it out, threw it in a blender, and then handed it back to him with a smug look.

Those bitter thoughts caused him to ride harder. He failed to remember the temperament of his own steed and in his anger made a mistake.

He couldn't remember ever being bucked off Argentina before. It only served as further evidence that everyone he ever trusted betrayed him! His last thoughts were as dark as the darkness consumed him.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kagome was riding with Sesshoumaru on his faithful horse Prince Hector. She was confident that his horse would take to her, but he was a little more cautious. They were both tired from spending the day with the cowboys and their various chores.

As usual, everything was ahead of schedule and Sesshoumaru offered to take her riding. He sat behind her on the saddle as he gave her a guided tour of the grounds. They were simply having a lovely time.

It was obvious to the young Veterinarian that it had been several years since Sesshoumaru had cut loose. She wasn't completely aware of the tragedy that haunted him, but she had a good idea. It had been nearly six years since they had seen one another, but rumors flew in small towns and she did go home occasionally.

She might not like either of the Wolfe brothers much, but if the only positive thing from this experience was a chance to help Sesshoumaru become the warm person he was meant to be, any obstacles would be worth it.

Miroku was a womanizer and she doubted if he had much of a conscious. Kouga was simply angry. That man hated her for the fact that she was using up his Oxygen!

All those thoughts vanished at the sight of the unmanned horse. Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. She remembered having that horse pointed out to her in the stables. "Isn't that Argentina?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed as he looked past the horse to the direction he had traveled from. In the distance he could see the faint outline of a dark figure. "Curses!" Sesshoumaru muttered as he dug his heels into the flanks of Prince Hector and took off towards the figure.

"Good God," Kagome exclaimed as she slid off the horse and rushed towards Kouga's prone form. Her medical training kicked in and she checked the young man's vital signs. She may have been an animal doctor, but humans were just another type of animal as far as she was concerned. At least, in Kouga's case he didn't seem much more than an animal.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he moved beside her.

"His pulse is a little slower than I'd like," Kagome answered distractedly as she held Kouga's wrist in one hand as she compared his radial pulse to the second hand on her watch.

She kept his hand in hers and squeezed it, hoping for some sort of response as she counted his breathing. "His respiratory rate is a little slow too, but it's as if he's asleep." She looked up at Sesshoumaru, the concern in his eyes reflected in his own.

"Is he in a coma?" Sesshoumaru demanded, cutting to the chase.

"No, just unconscious," Kagome smiled suddenly and redirected her gaze towards Kouga's hand in hers. "He just squeezed my hand, that's a good sign."

"It's about time you got your lazy selves here," Kouga muttered as he opened hazy blue eyes slowly. He glared at the two, but the look had little affect considering his disposition.

Kagome dropped his hand and stood up. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "He'll be fine, we need to get him to the ranch." She looked back down at Kouga as Sesshoumaru picked up the slightly smaller man, losing his balance for a moment before adjusting to the weight as the tossed him over his shoulder.

"You're going to have to stay awake Kouga," Kagome informed her boss. Kouga growled at her. "If you have to growl to stay awake, that's fine. I won't hold you to it."

"Should I put him over the back of Hector?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. "Or will the ride be too bouncy for him?"

"It's not a good idea to jostle him about. Do you think we could get a truck out here or something?" Kagome reasoned.

"Put me down, I'll walk. I just need a little support," Kouga informed the pair. If he didn't have such a killer headache he'd probably use all the four letter words in his dictionary to throw out at them.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru conceded as he allowed Kouga to slide to his feet. Kagome got on the rancher's other side. Sandwiched between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Kouga was not a happy camper.

If there was a couple of people he'd rather avoid it would be them.

"Don't look so grumpy," Kagome told the dark haired man, trying to ignore the way his arm felt around her shoulders. Her arms was snug around his waist and she couldn't help but notice how the muscles rippled under his button up shirt. He was certainly lean. Against her better wishes she found herself fantasizing what those muscles might look like.

"Why shouldn't I be grumpy?" Kouga fired back, his temper automatically ending those little fantasies before they got anywhere good.

"I'm not especially pleased about hauling your heavy, useless body around," Sesshoumaru interrupted. He was growing annoyed with Kouga's taunts towards Kagome. He didn't care if his employer had a bad history with women, Kagome was not the root of all evil. "Just ignore him Kagome, maybe he'll go away."

"If only such miracles were to be," Kagome sighed dreamily, winking at Sesshoumaru over Kouga's slouched head.

"I hate you both," Kouga groaned as another round of pain ran through his body.

Concerned for Kouga's welfare, Kagome and Sesshoumaru put all thoughts of torturing Kouga aside and concentrated on moving fluidly to avoid injuring him anymore. "Do you feel sore anywhere in particular?" Kagome inquired in a serious tone.

"I don't think I broke anything," Kouga answered. "I've had broken ribs before, and this doesn't feel the same."

"It's possible you bruised them," Kagome commented.

"I think I probably did, they sure feel like they are on fire." Kouga grimaced as another flash of pain drew his attention.

"I've got some medical diagnostic tools in my room, I can check you out. Or we can call a doctor from town. The decision is yours. Although, if I think you broke anything I will call a medical doctor regardless." Kagome informed the man who was in too much pain to argue too heatedly.

Kouga gritted his teeth. This was probably the hardest thing he ever had to say in his life. "I suppose you'll do," he conceded.

Sesshoumaru looked over Kouga's head and shared a conspiratory wink with the young woman. "You really should work out and lose some of this pudge," Sesshoumaru teased. His boss didn't have an ounce of fat on him, but that wouldn't matter.

Kouga bristled at the insinuation. He forgot his pain in his anger. "I'll have you know I'm in excellent shape!" He raged with a fierce glare at his foreman.

"Well I suppose when I perform my physical exam of you I'll be a better judge of that," Kagome offered.

Kouga turned pale as he glanced at her in disbelief. Sesshoumaru struggled to keep his laughter contained. Kagome frowned at Kouga's pale features. Now wasn't the best time to tease him. "Don't worry, I'm a professional."

They were lucky the rancher didn't fall unconscious in a faint at the comment.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Ranch, Two brothers**

_Tag team by BelleDayNight and Kitkats _

**Chapter Four**

**By Kitkats**

"Clean up on aisle-" the voice was abruptly cut off. Sango pushed Miroku away from the speaker and glared at him. "Stop it!" She snapped while covering it with the palm of her hand. The force of her push sent him into the counter and he winced.

"At least I finally got your attention." He said with a grin.

They were behind the counter of the small grocery store that Sango owned. It was the only store with food and a pump for gas within fifty-five miles. Sango rolled her eyes and went back to what she had been doing before Miroku had been bothering her, wrapping brownies in plastic wrap.

"What are you doing here anyways, it isn't Tuesday." She ripped off a piece of plastic and glared at him out of the corner of her eye suspiciously.

Tuesday was the day of the week that Kouga sent Miroku up to get things for the Ranch; it was the only day of the week she had to see him. Which was a huge relief for her.

"So you memorized when I come, have you? Looking forward to seeing me? Can't get enough of me-" Sango turned around and clamped her free hand over his mouth, "Look that has nothing to do with it. One question and you go Macho-man on me."

Miroku removed her hand; "I came for a favor." The tell-tale blush on his face told that he was embarrassed.

"And that is?" She finished wrapping the brownies and set them carefully in a small wicker basket then she grabbed a small piece of paper and taped it to the top of the basket. The sign said BROWNIES-$.50

"There is a new vet for the Ranch, you should meet her-" Miroku began but Sango cut him off, "Her? Did you just say I should meet _her_?"

"Yes, I said her."

"Since when does Kouga hire women to work on the Ranch?"

"He didn't exactly hire her." Miroku squirmed slightly, his eyes avoiding hers.

"You did then. Wait what was I thinking? Of course you did."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Miroku growled looking at her through narrowed eyes.

There were times like these were the two of them had a stand off, Miroku was usually a very calm guy but every once in a while he lost his temper. Sango was almost the exact opposite, her temper usually shone, and every once in a while she'd be calm.

Sango and Miroku stood toe to toe, Sango glaring up at him, Miroku glaring down at her. The air around them seemed suddenly thick and charged with electricity.

"I know you, you'd hire a woman at the drop of a hat, and if you can have your way with her that is." She said this with a bitter tone, daring him to challenge what she said.

"That's what you think of me, is it? Well your wrong Sango." He said. Somehow the small victory that she would care enough to be jealous left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I don't believe you, all you ever do is hit on women. Sometimes I look at you and think your a good guy, but now from where I'm standing I'm disgusted. Your only goal is to get as many women as you can possibly have."

He shook his head, "That wasn't the point of this conversation."

"The point was lost on me five minutes ago; you wanted me to meet her right? What so you can show off your latest catch? Don't waste my time Miroku."

Miroku stepped back and dropped a twenty on the counter. "That was not the reason. I wanted you to meet her because she's a nice girl. But that's okay, I don't want you to meet her after this situation, as she's already having a hard enough time with Kouga."

Sango bit her lip knowing she had made a mistake, "Look I'm-" She began but this time Miroku was the one to cut her off, "It's okay," He said softly the humor and flirtation gone from his voice, "I know you think you know me inside and out Sango, but you don't. You really don't."

He grabbed the wicker basket of brownies and left the store.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Sesshoumaru sat outside on the deck of the main house, his long legs propped up on the railing as he rocked slowly in a chair. He glanced towards inside to see if Kagome was coming through the kitchen yet. She had been seeing to Kouga for almost an hour.

The screen door was pulled back and out came Kagome, an agitated frown on her face. "He passed out on me!" She complained, plopping down in the vacant chair next to Sesshoumaru.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "Oh really?"

Kagome nodded, "He's got bad bruising around his ribcage, but nothing is cracked and nothing is broken. So it looks like that trip to the emergency room won't be necessary after all."

"What took you so long then?"

"I had to fight him to take his shirt off." Kagome muttered as she crossed her arms in a childish pout.

Sesshoumaru out right laughed at this. It was one of the first times he had laughed in months, "He is a proud as a strutting rooster Kagome, a very proud one." He shook his head, and laughed again. It was a deep laugh that rumpled from deep inside his chest.

Kagome smiled at the mental image of Kouga with a rooster tail and flapping his wings, "It didn't help me that he was delirious. I gave him some medicine and he went a little crazy on me. Kouga finally passed out about ten minutes ago."

"So what did you mean by he passed out on you?" A silvery brow rose in question.

"He literally passed out on me, one hundred and eighty pounds of dead weight on top of my little weight of a hundred and ten." She winced remembering it vividly. She didn't realize that a faintly embarrassed blush had stained her cheeks, but the observation didn't pass unnoticed by her companion.

"But despite nearly being crushed to death, the day has been a good one." Kagome mused with a small, bright smile lit upon her face.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "How so?" He asked after a long moment.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Miroku arrived at the ranch a little while later, as he was getting out of the car he slammed it shut bringing the little wicker basket of brownies along with him.

It was obvious he was in a foul mood.

But as he noticed Sesshoumaru and Kagome sitting on the porch of the house, he decided he wasn't in a foul enough mood to barge in on their conversation.

At least someone was having a good day.

He let himself into the main house through the back door, passing through the kitchen in the process, and being handed a plate of lunch from one of the old cook, Kaede. He nodded his thanks and continued on.

He may not have wanted to come in on Sesshoumaru and Kagome talking, but the fact of the matter was, he was still agitated and needed someone or something to take it out on.

Miroku headed for Kouga's room.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"So, your brother is coming to town?" Sesshoumaru asked with a fondness in his voice as he remembered the young man well. It was glad to hear that the sickly child had grown into a strong man thanks to the kind woman sitting beside him on the porch swing.

Kagome bobbed her head happily, "Two days from now, he has business in Fort Worth but told me he'd stop by to have lunch before he went to attend to whatever it is he needed to do."

Sesshoumaru almost smiled, "Interesting, but how do you expect to go have lunch?"

Kagome frowned, "I know what you mean, when I wrote Miroku about the job he told me I could have one day every two weeks off, and I was thinking of using my one day for lunch."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Kouga won't approve." He almost rolled his eyes but refrained, "Though, he's dedicated to his work, ok, he's _obsessed _with his work."

"I wasn't going to tell Kouga where I would be going."

"I'm figuring you think he won't let you off."

"Right, so I'm just going to ask Miroku." Kagome grinned at her own cleverness.

Kagome held out her pinky, "Do me a favor and don't tell Kouga, okay?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the pinky warily but nodded, "I won't."

"Pinky swear?"

Sesshoumaru really did roll his eyes this time. The woman was so childish and such a mundane act was beneath him. Her pale blue eyes sparkled at him pleadingly and he caved. He locked his pinky in hers and was rewarded when Kagome grinned.

"Pinky Swear." He agreed with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Ranch, Two Brothers**

**Chapter Five  
**

**By: BelleDayNight**

He stared at the ceiling with unblinking blue eyes that were as cool as glaciers. His head was killing him but he refused to sleep. Why would he refuse to sleep? Because she _wanted_ him to sleep.

Kouga was certain that the woman that had trespassed into his simple life had ulterior motives for requesting that he sleep. He would not be taken advantage of by some woman.

He was thankful that none of his bones appeared to be broken, but he was going to have some words with his not-so-loyal horse. He continued to stare at his ceiling. Funny that he never noticed the two cracks that ran across the border on the western wall of the room. He'd have to fix that.

His ears were listening hard to the sounds of the hallway. He wanted his brother. He wanted Miroku here so that he could kill him with his bare hands. It was all that hormonal brat's fault that he was in this mess. If Kagome hadn't been off with Sess he would never have ridden so recklessly to find her.

So it was really a full circle. He would kill Miroku and then he would send away that woman. He'd send Sess away as well, except he wasn't a fool and knew that no one could run his ranch better than the white haired cowboy.

There was a timid knock on his door. He refused to answer. Maybe she would go away. No such luck was found when the door was silently pushed open. Kagome stood in the doorway looking him over with those appraising sapphire eyes.

"You're awake," she observed as she stepped inside holding a silver tray with hot tea and a bit of soup. She set the tray aside upon the bedside table as she sat in the chair positioned beside his bed. She reached her cool hand to feel his forehead.

"I am not a child, don't touch me." Kouga snapped as he ignored his bruised ribs and shifted away from her on the bed. He roughly pulled up the bed covers to hide his exposed torso from her. He had no intention of allowed her lustful gaze to skim over his goods.

An exasperated sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she pulled back her hand and sat back to glare at the man before her. "You act like a child and I'm a doctor. I'm just checking to make sure you aren't coming down with a chill." She tried to explain calmly.

Kouga snorted as he turned his head to glare at her harshly. "I'm fine, you may leave now." He offered in a sneer.

Kagome rose to her feet in indignation. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Oh you impossible man! Enjoy your food!" She turned abruptly and stormed out of his room and made certain to slam the door behind her. The landscape painting that was hanging innocently on his wall shook as if in an earthquake and nearly crashed to the floor.

Kouga sat up in the bed and allowed the covers to fall. He should feel relieved that she left him. That's what he wanted after all. He certainly didn't need to be babied after, especially by some woman who was probably trying to worm her way into his heart for his money like so many other's had.

Why was it then that he felt ill at ease now? His stomach was twisted into guilty knots that wouldn't be relieved with the warm soup sitting beside his bed. His blood was warmed with excitement from a challenge those sapphire eyes presented him.

He would ignore the inconvenience. Having his mind made up he reached for his soup and spooned the contents. He washed it down with the hot tea, it was green tea, his favorite. How had she known?

There was another knock on his door. "What do you want now wench?" Kouga growled out frustrated as he angrily swallowed another mouthful of delicious soup, though he would be loath to admit such a thing.

Miroku opened the door and his amethyst eyes twinkled in amusement at the sight of his older brother doing a fine impression of a temperamental adolescent. "Oh, did Kouga fall down and go bang?" He asked in a baby voice that made Kouga's cheeks flare crimson and Miroku burst in helpless gales of laughter.

"Don't patronize me you lecher," Kouga scolded as he took a deep drink from his hot tea. It scorched his tongue, but he would ignore such minor inconveniences.

Miroku straightened. His sour mood from his confrontation with Sango forgotten, as was the twinge of jealously he felt at Kagome and Sesshoumaru rapport with one another. His almighty big brother was sitting in bed like a stubborn child eat chicken soup.

"How's your head?" Miroku asked, a twinge of worry creeping into his voice.

Kouga lifted a hand to feel past the fringe of bangs that fell over his forehead. "It's fine," he answered absently. "My ribs are a bit bruised," he grinned sheepishly, "as is my ego."

"Bruises heal soon enough," Miroku assured his as he plopped down into the vacated chair beside the bed. It was still warm from a recent body. He could guess who's body that would be. "Kagome fix you up?"

Kouga nodded, "Why did you have to hire her?" He turned to lock gazes with his younger brother. He could never hate his baby brother, but by golly was he annoyed with the man!

Miroku shrugged. "She was the best."

The silence stretched between the two brothers. Both had questions on their minds but neither wanted to share such private thoughts with the other. "She and Sess seem close," Miroku commented absently as he tried to gauge Kouga's reaction.

"So it would seem," Kouga answered, keeping his tone carefully aloof. He didn't care that his Veterinarian and foreman were getting along. They could get married for all he cared!

"Maybe they'll run off together," Miroku suggested. Kouga didn't say a word, but his jaw tightened and it didn't go unnoticed by his baby brother.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kagome stared at her phone in disbelief. This couldn't be happened. It was just like him to be spontaneous but she had it all planned so carefully. How could he do this to her?

"Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he passed by Kagome in the stables as she flipped closed her cellular phone.

"Souta," Kagome answered baffled at what her brother just decided to do to her.

Sesshoumaru took hold of both of Kagome's shoulders and drew her to face him. "What's wrong with Souta?" He demanded, worry evident in his golden eyes as he automatically looked towards her abdomen where the scar would be.

Kagome followed his gaze and realized what he must have assumed. She smiled reassuringly at him. "No, nothing like that. He decided that meeting at café was unacceptable. He's decided to come to the ranch."

Sesshoumaru's hands released his hold on her shoulders and slid to lightly embrace her upper arms. "What does he intend?"

"He's decided that he wants to stay for a few days and to make it worse, he's on his way right now. He's about half an hour from the ranch." Kagome drew in a shaky breath. She hadn't even figured out how to get to the town café and avoid word traveling back to Kouga. For some reason, he knowing about her personal life was something she didn't desire.

"He can stay in my house," Sesshoumaru offered as he released her arms. "We could say he is my guest and the others would never know." He grinned mischievously at her. "Should he be my little brother or cousin Souta?"

Kagome frowned at the little brother comment and both thought of his younger half-brother. She bit her lower lip, fighting for composure. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath and drew her against him, burying his face in her dark hair as she pressed her cheek against his heart.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I wasn't thinking," Sesshoumaru murmured. He ran his long, tapered fingers through her silky hair soothingly as he rocked her comfortingly.

A throat cleared behind them. Sesshoumaru looked over Kagome's head and met the violently frigid stare of Kouga. "Is this what I'm paying you for?" He demanded in icy, clipped tones.

"It's lunch, what we do on our free time is of no concern to you," Sesshoumaru replied smoothly and emotionlessly. He continued to run his fingers through Kagome's silky hair when she stiffened against him.

Kouga's eyes narrowed. He glared at Kagome once more with anger firing his blood before he stormed out of the stable. He didn't much feel like easing his horse out for a ride now.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Souta was grinning from ear to ear as the cab pulled up in front of the ranch house. It was amazing! He had lived in San Francisco for the past few years and had forgotten what sort of wonders the country possessed.

He paid his cab driver before hauling out his duffle bag and greeting his beautiful, blessed older sister and a man who looked oddly familiar with long silvery white hair braided down his back like some sort of Indian.

He dropped his duffle to the ground and opened his arms for his Kagome to rush into and swung her into the air. It amazed him still that he had grown half a foot taller than her. She had always been the strength of the pair, but now, it was within his body that the physical strength was found.

There was strength within his firmly muscled frame that wouldn't have been there but for her generosity and warm heart. He kissed her forehead affectionately before setting her back on her feet with a possessive arm wrapped securely around her waist as he waited to be introduced to the white haired man.

"Souta, you remember Sesshoumaru," Kagome introduced the two most important men in her life.

A big childish grin broke across Souta's face. "Of course! He was the one that always accompanied you to the hospital," he recalled with warmth.

"I am pleased to see you are doing well. There was a time that I feared you would never leave that hospital." Sesshoumaru gave a brief nod of his head.

Souta kissed Kagome's cheek once more. "Well if my beloved sister didn't like to share things with her little brother then I wouldn't be here today," he agreed.

Kagome snuggled against him lovingly, unaware of a pair of icy blue eyes that viewed the exchange from his upstairs window.

"By the way, you're staying with Sesshoumaru while you're here. You're his cousin and not to call him anything but Sess. His employers don't know exactly who he is," Kagome explained.

Souta began to laugh as he leaned down to pick up his duffle and toss it towards his newly dubbed cousin. "Your wish is my command," Souta assured Kagome as he followed the pair towards Sesshoumaru's house.

"Will my favorite organ donor allow me to take her to a great feast on the town?" Souta asked as they walked towards the house that looked more like a log-cabin.

"I don't have a car," Kagome informed him.

"Surely someone has a car I can borrow," Souta mused aloud, knowing that Kagome's old friend would never deny him. Sesshoumaru had treated Souta like the little brother he always wanted. Kagome's family had been more his own than the family his father started after his mother's death.

"Very well, you may use my truck," Sesshoumaru consented. He felt a tug threatening to lift his lips, but suppressed the urge to grin like a fool. He had been such a hopeless miserable man for the past many years, it was a blessing to have the Higurashi's back in his life.

He felt that sense of family return to him that he had thought perished in that awful fire those years ago. "You okay?" Kagome asked, placing a concerned hand upon his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and nodded. "I am now," he answered.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga glared at the mess scattered across his desk. Several broken pencils lay across polished wood. His anger was started to hamper his work. He didn't care about his Veterinarian's social life.

If she wanted to seduce his foreman and apparently the foreman's cousin that was her own business. She had just better not do it on his time. He couldn't deny that she was excellent at her work, but he was not going to put up with the aggravation that seeing her flaunt herself and flirt shamelessly with his men would cause.

Kaede had mentioned to him as she prepared his lunch that Kagome and Sess's cousin wouldn't be joining them. Apparently they had gone into town to reminisce. Granted, Kouga didn't care about this it still annoyed him that someone would be staying on his ranch without his permission.

He didn't like how his routine life was being destroyed. Sess actually joked once in a while. There was a woman interfering with his thoughts. She was a nuisance if ever there was one. Now there was some boy from California whisking away said nuisance. Shouldn't that make him happy though?

"Problems boss?" Miroku asked as he plopped across from his brother at the dining room table to eat lunch.

"No," Kouga answered, trying to will the apparition of his smug brother away. It wasn't working.

"Did you see that young man Kagome went into town with? They seemed rather fond of one another." He watched Kouga stiffen in amusement. "And here I thought she had something going on with Sess, but I guess I was wrong. This Souta character seems more her style."

"Why do you say that?" Kouga wanted to punch himself. He didn't intend to ask that question. He really didn't care.

Miroku shrugged. "Well, he's tall, dark ebony hair, bright blue eyes, good physical shape, and he is quite clever. I talked to him for a few minutes before they left. He has quite the personality I tell you!"

"Charming," Kouga muttered as he ripped the beef sandwich with his teeth. He tried to imagine it was Souta's flesh he was devouring like a wild wolf. He would slay his prey and leave him to the wilds. The thought made him smile to himself.

"And here you were worried that she had a thing for you," Miroku added with a grin that quickly vanished with the brutal glare sent his way. "You okay?"

"Never better. I have work to do," Kouga answered stiffly as he pushed aside his chair and rose to return to his office. He didn't want to think about her anymore. She was out of his hair, so why did he feel so empty now?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Ranch, Two Brothers**

**Chapter Six**

**By Kitkats**

Miroku grunted and put his caked boot on the handle of the shovel, he pushed down submerging the tool into the sludge on the ground. He scraped it under the mess and brought the shovel up, now full of mud. Miroku flung it roughly over his shoulder; it sailed through the air and landed in a pile a couple of feet from him.

An unexpected mid-day shower had brought everyone inside, it had poured for roughly an hour and a half, and now it only misted. The ditch that ran along the entrance to the ranch had overflowed with rain water and mud, and now the entry way was caked over with the sludge.

His shirt had come off because he was in no need of one when he was shoveling mud, it hung on the fence that separated the property from the road, and it was damp and soaked through.

Miroku finished off another bit and threw it over his shoulder, he envied Kagome and Souta, warm and dry in the barn. Kagome was treating a sick horse, wet hay always made the animal's sinuses react.

Sesshoumaru was counting cattle and other stock elsewhere on the property, it was routine to check to see if during the confusion of a storm if an animal got spooked and escaped.

The location of Kouga was a small mystery, he hadn't been seen since the arrival of "Sesshoumaru's cousin" but Miroku had a strong hunch he was probably prowling around in the shadows of one of the barns. It would be just like him, he liked to catch people off guard.

He finished shoveling at long last. Miroku set the shovel down and leaned against the fence, his chest heaving from exhaustion, what he'd do for a late lunch and a nap right now.

A small squeak erupted through the silence of the area, Miroku turned sharply and his eyes scanned the front gate, it hung open. How he hadn't heard it open was a mystery, he looked down and a smile tugged at his lips.

Sango sat on the bank of the ditch; she had slipped while coming in and had landed on her backside in it. She scowled ferociously and attempted to get up, the boots she wore sunk further into the ditch and she flung her arms out trying to keep her balance, the sudden change of movement made her slip forward. Her hands blocked her from falling face first into it, they sunk beneath the surface and she winced at the feel of mud oozing between her fingers.

"Need some help dear?" He asked biting back the urge to chuckle.

She glared at him from beneath her lashes, "Get over here." She said in a low voice.

He waded into the deeper part of the ditch. The mud came up to his thighs but he didn't so much as blink, she was on the outer bank of the ditch where it was only a foot and a half deep, her legs were stretched, her back arched as she tried to keep from sinking into it.

Miroku held out his hand to her and she cautiously pulled one of her hands out of the mud, adjusting her weight so that she didn't tip over, Sango reached for him and he grabbed her hand pulling her up.

Her other hand gave out and she lurched forward, colliding into him full force. They fell backwards and landed in the deeper part of the ditch.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru watched Sango and Miroku fall completely into the ditch, he chuckled darkly and turned going back to the house. "Smooth move there Miroku, you'll get the lady yet." He murmured this to himself his eyes shining with a hidden mischief.

He saw Kouga on the deck and made his way over to him, he clambered up the steps to the deck and shoved the clipboard at his boss, "We're missing one of the hounds."

Kouga took the clipboard and his blue eyes scanned it briefly, "No horses, cattle, or any of the smaller stock is gone then." He muttered, "Which dog?"

Sesshoumaru paused trying to remember the female's name, "Lady, yes Lady, she's missing." Kouga frowned and rubbed his temples.

He handed the clipboard to Sesshoumaru and looked towards the barn and then at the front of the property, he noticed his brother and the woman he was currently interested in getting out of the ditch. "Sango's here?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and took a seat in one of the three rocking chairs, "She just arrived a couple of minutes ago, she and Miroku are having some difficulties with the mud. I was supposed to tell Miroku that Kagome went to get more vaccines in town but I didn't want to interrupt their fun." The corners of his mouth tipped up in a mocking smile.

Kouga had tuned out Sesshoumaru after hearing the new veterinarian's name; he had just been at the barn and had seen her there with Sesshoumaru's cousin Souta. The sight of them together had made him grind his teeth together. She was supposed to work not chum up with one of Sesshoumaru's family members.

Which was exactly why a woman shouldn't be working his ranch, women distracted men from their work. Heck, women would always be distractions. He didn't agree with Miroku for hiring her, she seemed to get side tracked too easily. She had an evil charm about her, something that appealed to everyone that worked on the ranch.

He winced as something connected hard against his forehead. Kouga looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing over him, the clipboard held in a position that made it seem likely that that was what he had been hit on the head with.

"Are you done spacing out? Or do I have to knock you back to reality a couple more times?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

"You seem to have quite the sense of humor now, Sesshoumaru." Kouga growled as he rubbed his forehead grudgingly. He had a thing about showing weakness to people.

"Hiring a new Vet does wonders for a man, she's perfect for brightening up the darkest of people." Sesshoumaru said mildly.

"Hasn't worked on me yet though." Kouga challenged.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Kouga dismissed the subject with a roll of his eyes, "There's things to be done." He grunted as he stood up, he went down the stairs and headed away from the house. There was still the matter of finding the hound; Lady was a heck of a good dog, a dog he wasn't going to just forget about.

Sesshoumaru watched him go and stood up as well, "Utterly blind, can't even understand his own stupid emotions." He muttered darkly. There had been no mistaking the look on Kouga's face when Kagome had been brought up, but the stubborn lad shoved past it with a hundred mental excuses.

He may have fooled himself, but he couldn't fool Sesshoumaru.

He thought about Miroku's love problems and then about Kouga's, "They seem to have a lot in common." He pulled the screen door open and the smell of dinner cooking lured him inside.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You did that on purpose!" Sango all but yelled. She was now covered from feet to neck in mud and the disgusting sludge that filled the ditch. The mud had worked it's way into the back pockets of her jeans and filled up her boots to the top. It was in her nails and caked over the sterling silver necklace she wore.

Miroku hadn't come out any better then her, it was in his hair and was dried in clumps on his face, and he could have even sworn he felt it in the back of his mouth. His jeans appeared to be browns pants as it covered them perfectly; the only part of him that had been saved was his chest. But that was only because Sango had fallen on top of him and blocked it from getting on him.

"I did not, sorry Sango but I don't much go for ditch baths. I prefer soap and water any day." He growled. Miroku was tired, annoyed beyond belief, and she was picking a fight with him again.

"And here I thought you were completely Stone Age, it's a wonder you know what soap is." She muttered half under her breath. Miroku caught the comment and swore under his breath.

"What did I offend you?" She snapped. If Miroku was annoyed, she was downright pissed off. She didn't even want to be here, but he had left his stupid wallet at the store.

He didn't say anything as he stood up, she felt a slight rush as he looked down at her. His bright violet eyes watching her like a cat watching it's prey. But then she pushed it aside as feeling cornered. The word _Dangerous _came to mind, it had been the word she had associated with him since the start.

Well, that word was only one that described him. She also considered him stupid, aggressive, and-and the thought trailed off as the words became more praising than insulting.

Sango managed to stand; she took a couple steps back and toed off her boots. Relief surged through her, her feet had been cramped enough as the boots were a half a size too small, but filled with mud only increased the pressure on her poor feet.

She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the leather wallet, she flicked off some of the grime that had managed to get on it and tossed it across the ditch at him.

He grabbed it and slid it into his back pocket, "Thank you Sango."

Sango nodded and picked up her shoes, "Well I need to get back to the store Hojo's liable to be cranky. He hates to be behind the counter for too long." She rolled her eyes and started to the gate.

"See you Tuesday." he called with his charming grin, she rolled her eyes and kept walking knowing he wouldn't take offense. He never did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome readjusted the bags and balanced one on her hip. She cursed herself for not thinking to borrow one of the worker's cars. It had been a hard enough walk to the general store, but coming back had been even harder, it was uphill and she had three bags of stuff.

She reached the ranch and nearly collided into a woman walking out, the woman had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached the middle of her back, and she was covered in mud and was holding her shoes in one hand.

"Sorry." Kagome murmured flashing her an apologetic smile. The woman didn't smile, she froze on the spot, "Let me guess, coming to see Miroku?"

Kagome raised an interested brow at the woman's tone, she was jealous. Kagome didn't even know the woman and yet she could read the vibes coming off of her like an open book. She seemed to be in a pissed off mood, but then Kagome wasn't so sure.

"You don't even have to answer the question, it's obvious." Sango said harshly. She pushed past Kagome and went to her blue Honda that was parked a ways down along the fence.

Kagome blinked in surprise and nearly dropped the bags she was carrying, "Someone's mad." She commented lightly as she went in, she dodged the mud and skipped over the puddles managing to not slip the entire way coming in the entry.

She looked around for Miroku, but caught sight of Kouga coming towards her, "Grab a kit from the barn and come with me," He ordered as he took the bags, "One of the hounds escaped and I just caught sight of her a moment ago, I'll drive you over there."

Kagome nodded and pulled one from the bag, "I stocked up on them." She said holding up the first aid kit. It specialized in ointments and bandages that were proper for an injured animal.

"Come on." He said gruffly, he set the bags by the fence, not really caring about them at the moment. Kagome jogged to keep up with him as he sprinted across the grass and headed towards a beat up four by four black pickup. The paint on the truck was in a bad need of a new coat and it had to be at least five years old, it looked like it hadn't been moved since it had come to live on the property.

He opened her door and she grabbed a hold of the side of the truck to pull herself up into the cab, Kouga slid in the other side and jammed the keys into the ignition. She closed her door just as he shifted it into drive and took off, spraying mud from the back tires.

"Where did you see the dog?" Kagome asked as she scanned the area, nothing but land.

"A couple of miles from here, you haven't seen the complete property yet, we have a lot more than it appears. I'd have said we'd walk but the trail up there is rough and takes a while to walk, going by vehicle is better plus Lady isn't a skinny dog, she weighs a lot and would be hard to bring back if she's unable to walk."

"Is that her name? Lady?"

Kouga nodded, "The best of all the hounds on the Ranch, can't lose her." Kagome looked out the window and grinned when they passed Miroku, the man was covered in mud. He saluted in a mocking way and she rolled her eyes.

The silence invaded the cab of the truck as Kouga took her into the more dense part of the land; there was nothing but trees and grass out in this part. The house was now a speck in her mirror.

"So, tell me about Sesshoumaru's cousin." He said a moment later.

She read the tension as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Kagome questioned it but decided not to put a label on it until the conversation went a little further, "What about him?" She asked carefully.

"You seem to be chummy with him, but then that isn't a surprise." He scowled as the edge in his voice became very clear.

Kagome stared at him unable to think of anything to say, the truck lurched suddenly and she hit her head on the window, "Ouch." She muttered and rubbed her head. The truck bounced again and she realized this is what Kouga had been talking about when he had said it was rough.

His knuckles were chalk white as he held the wheel with an iron grip, he directed the truck over a large rise in the ground and they bounced again.

"So what if I'm chummy with him? He's a very nice fellow." She said trying to keep the conversation alive; it was better then sitting in silence. There was something about Kouga that made her feel as if she was constantly babbling.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "I already told you once that I don't need feelings getting in the way of the real work."

"It wasn't getting in the way, and who said I had feelings for him? Good lord you're quite the assuming son of a gun." He gave her a black look, "Nothin' is assumed; I see things how they are."

"Well you're seeing things all wrong." Kagome countered.

She bounced off the seat a couple of times and put her hands out in front of herself to keep from hitting the dashboard. Kouga glanced over at her and glared, "You stupid idiot!" He yelled, he took one hand off the wheel and it went in front of her, he grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it across her waist, he buckled it across her and then withdrew his hand back to the wheel.

"No wonder you were bouncing like a stinking rag doll." He growled more to himself then her.

The truck went over a small hill and caught, Kouga swore under his breath and put the stick in reverse, he backed up a bit and changed gears. He hit the gas and they jumped over the hill, going straight into a giant puddle of mud.

Kagome yelped as the truck hit a rock and the front of it sunk into the puddle. Kouga swore loudly and hit the horn blasting it on accident.

"Nice driving." Kagome sneered as she pushed the door to the cab open, she grabbed the first aid kit and jumped out.

"Shut up." Kouga growled as he too climbed out of his car, "You would've killed us long before now if you had been the one driving."

"Not even like you'd let me drive." Kagome challenged. She slammed the door shut and surveyed the damage, nothing that a couple of hard pushes wouldn't take care of, but there was still the matter of tending to Lady the hound.

"You have a point." Kouga said finally.

"We'll have to walk." Kagome summarized, she turned away from the puddle and made her way down the slope, and she went to the back of the truck and waited for Kouga.

"No kidding Sherlock." Kouga growled, he jerked his thumb in the direction of a clearing a bit from where they stood, "She's out there. C'mon."

Kagome jogged after him stumbling and tripping, her boots digging into the soft soil uncovered in dead areas of grass. Kouga directed her in the right direction and they started walking towards the clearing.

"Why does it matter if I have fun and talk to someone if I'm doing my job?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's my rules, and my rules are that you don't let your personal life interfere with the labor." Kagome frowned at this, "It's not like I'm branding the cattle or anything, I'm only taking care of the animals when they are sick, it's not only less work but it is less time consuming, forgive me for wanting to have a bit of a social life outside of tending to animals."

"Social life? Who needs one?" He growled.

"You must have been absent the day they handed out personalities and emotions, but I must inform you people do require a certain amount of interaction with others daily."

"Which would explain why you never shut up." Kouga said in a low voice. Kagome caught the comment and narrowed her eyes, "Proves my point, nothing underneath the surface you lack personality, emotions, and even a set of decent manners."

"Just 'cause I don't flirt with you doesn't mean I lack personality."

Kagome gaped at him, "I-I cannot believe you just said that! How dare you, you lowly selfish jerk! That was mean and uncalled for, I outta kick you..."

"What do you think I am? A slut?" She practically shouted at him, she jabbed a finger in his chest and managed to get him to look at her.

"You said it, not me." He retorted. He was so sick of her constant jabbering.

Kagome managed to control the urge to pick a stone off of the ground and beat him with it, what a stupid jerk he was. It dawned on her that they had reached the clearing and she ignored him as she searched for the hound.

"Lady?" She called out and looked around, she had never seen the dog but she didn't think that there'd be more than one dog out here.

There was a whimper that was undeniably canine, she followed the noise and found the dog on the ground a couple of feet from her. Kagome almost instantly fell in love with the dog. She wasn't sure why the canine was referred to as a hound because this dog was plainly a Labrador. She was medium sized, and blonde.

Kagome got on her knees by the dog's side and examined her; Lady was on her side holding up her right leg in a limp fashion. She hoped the dog's leg wasn't broken.

She checked her out with the kit and found nothing wrong besides the dog's occasional sniffles and her leg seemed to be either broken or sprained, she couldn't be sure either way

Kouga stood to the side and watched; even with her back to him Kagome felt his eyes burning into her back. She struggled not to squirm at the mental image of those icey eyes; they were too intimidating for words.

"Can you pick her up?" Kagome asked finally. Kouga said nothing but she heard the squeak of his boots. He stooped down and picked up the dog without any strained effort, he turned and started walking for the truck. Kagome put the supplies away and went after him at a regular walk. She was fed up at being rushed.

By the time she had gotten to the truck Kouga had placed Lady in the backseat of the cab in the truck and was leaning against the bed of the truck, waiting for her.

She meant to pass by him as she went for her door, but he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around easily. Kagome sucked in a breath as she looked into his eyes; determination was the only thing she could read. There was another emotion there but whether she didn't know what it was or if she was afraid to name it went unknown.

"Kouga?" She breathed as he stepped in close.

**_Thank you for reviewing _**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Ranch, Two Brothers**

**Chapter Seven: By BelleDayNight**

Kagome stood rigid as Kouga leaned towards her. She couldn't believe that he was about to kiss her! He hated her and she hated him and yet, why wasn't she moving away to stop this affront on her person?

Kouga's hand reached towards her face and slipped past her cheek towards her hair. Kagome held her breath in anticipation.

Without touching a single hair on her dark head, Kouga pulled his hand back, but was holding something within his closed fist. Kagome blinked in confusion, what was going on? Kouga opened his hand and a small white moth shot out into the night.

Without a word Kouga walked back to his side of the truck and got inside. He cranked the engine and then sent a concerned look towards his dog, Lady. "If you don't want to walk back, I suggest you get in." He told Kagome without sparing her a glance.

Kagome stepped up to the cab of the truck and buckled herself. She stared out the window, not looking at the driver that was such a total bother to her sanity. "Glad you seem to remember that we're stuck in mud."

She spared the cowboy a glance from the corner of her eye and was rewarded at seeing his knuckles turn ghost white as he gripped the steering wheel hard. "I had forgotten about that. Get out." He stepped out of the truck and slammed his door shaking the entire frame of the vehicle and waited in front of the hood for Kagome to join him.

Kagome stuck her head out the window. "Shall I put her in neutral first?"

Her answer was a scowl from the unfriendly rancher. Deciding she'd rather get back to the house than stay stuck in the wild with such a jerk and a lame dog that placing the truck in neutral without gratitude wouldn't be a big deal.

After setting the truck in the right gear, Kagome climbed out of the truck and joined Kouga. He placed his hands on the hood and looked over at her as she placed her hands a bit further. "On the count of three, push with all your might. Be sure to use your legs."

Kagome planted her feet firmly. "Alright," she answered prepared.

"One, two, three!" Kouga counted and the pair shoved off together. The frustration both were feeling was channeled into strength in moving the truck out of the mud embankment it was perched within.

Perhaps it was a little bit too much strength as they both slipped into the mud when the truck unexpectedly moved easily away from them. Kagome looked to her right and was met with the annoyed gaze of the ever-friendly rancher, Kouga.

Kouga swept his hand over his face to clear the mud from where he landed in the muddy landscape. He was tempted to crack a grin at the similar situation Kagome was in. He took a deep breath and then stood. He extended his hand towards Kagome. "Come on, let's get back before you bring me even more bad luck."

Kagome glared at the offered hand and got up on her own. She wiped her palm over her face to clear off the mud that had found its way onto her jaw. She flung the brown slosh towards the arrogant man. She grinned when it made a satisfying 'plop' sound upon his face.

Kouga watched as the lady doctor went back to the passenger seat and crossed her arms in a standoffish manner. He looked up at the sky demanding that God reveal why he put him in such situations. Slowly he walked back to his seat and tried to ignore the memory of laughing at his younger brother when that Sango woman from town and he fell into the mud. It wasn't such a funny situation now that he was on the receiving end instead of playing the role of observer from his window in the office.

The ride back towards the ranch house was silent with only the occasional whimper from Lady breaking the thick silence. As the barn came into view Sesshoumaru and Souta could be seen walking back a pair of horses.

The truck had been stopped for a grand total of three seconds when Souta threw open Kagome's door and took in her appearance of mud splattered clothing. "You went mud wrestling with out me?" He teased, struggling valiantly to keep a straight face.

Kagome shoved her brother hard in the chest as she stepped out of the pick up truck. "Just get the dog, will you?" She asked the young man who was now frowning at the mud hand prints staining his shirt.

"Is this a new Wolfe tradition?" Sesshoumaru asked Kouga with an amused expression. He ducked the fist that Kouga aimed for his jaw. "You and Miroku both seem to enjoy throwing beautiful women into the mud."

"Shut up or you're fired." Kouga growled. He walked past his foreman to stand over Kagome's shoulder as she began to treat Lady. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked his veterinarian in a gruff voice.

Kagome looked up and grinned at him, catching him off guard. "Yes, she sprained her little doggie ankle, but I believe her labored breathing is because she's about to have puppies."

Kouga's eyes grew the size of saucers. He took off his Stetson and ran his dirty fingers through his long clean hair. "Puppies? Are you sure?"

Kagome gave him a funny look. "Yes, I'd say I'm pretty sure." She rolled her eyes and concentrated on the female dog.

"Oh, well if that's the case, Sess and I are going to go back out in the field. We noticed some fencing that could use some mending," Souta announced excited by the prospect of doing real ranch work.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner then," Kagome answered absently as she concentrated on the soon to be mother dog. She felt around her swollen abdomen and then looked over at Kouga, who was the only occupant in the barn beside her. "No one noticed she was pregnant?"

Kouga shrugged as he kneeled in the hay beside her on the barn floor. "Not really, I guess we just kind of assumed she was getting fat or her fur was getting thicker for the winter, you know?"

"Men are so unobservant," Kagome muttered under her breath. A few more moments passed and she checked the dog's pulse rate and saw that it was fine. She glanced over at Kouga. "You're still here?"

Icy eyes narrowed at her in annoyance before Kouga stood and stomped out of the barn. Kagome watched him leave and felt a little guilty at her behavior. This was his dog, so naturally he was concerned. However, he was a big fat jerk and she didn't want him around her when she was concentrating.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga was enraged at the woman. Lady was his dog and he wanted to know how she was. But, no! That Kagome, had make him feel like a fool and a trespasser on his own land! Oh, he hated women.

He looked down at the luminescent face on his wrist watch. It was ten-thirty at night and pitch black outside with the exception of the starlight and the quarter moon. He could see Sess and Souta working on the fence with the aid of a mag-lite. It was a fairly dangerous task in the dark, but he wasn't concerned. His foreman knew what he was doing.

Curious, Kouga walked towards the barn to see how Lady was doing. He was surprised to find the building empty. Well, not quite empty since there was one mother dog and six puppies suckling on her. He walked towards the new family and petted his dog on top of her head. He couldn't help but smile at the cute puppies. Ever since he was a boy, the sight and smell of puppies always filled him with warm fuzzy feelings.

The question remained however, where was the nuisance veterinarian?

He soon had his answer as he saw her dark form leaning against the fence of his pasture watching the progress of Sess and his cousin, Souta. As he walked towards her, he realized that she was still in her mud-stained clothes from earlier. That thought brought the incident of how he almost kissed her to mind.

Thank God that white moth landed in her hair and knocked him out of his daze. That woman must have used some sort of witchcraft because he was certainly bewitched. As he walked silently towards her he was surprised when she turned to face him.

Her face offered no welcome. "What do you want? Lady is fine." Kagome added on a second thought.

"I know, I saw." Kouga answered as he ignored her open hostility and stood beside her at the rail of the fence. He stood close enough that their arms were touching. "I wanted to thank you for doing such a good job." Kouga started staring off towards his foreman who was fixing the fence.

Kagome shrugged, effectively moving her arm away from Kouga's. "I was just doing what I'm paid for."

Kouga turned to look at her and saw that she was looking across the field away from him. He lifted his hand to her chin, the skin was soft and smooth; he had wondered how it would feel. He turned her to face him and meet his eyes. "Thank you," he told her softly as he closed the distance and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back before she could respond and quietly left the scene of the crime without another word.

It took all his reserved strength to pull away from her soft, inviting lips and only sample the honeyed flavor in the most innocent of touches. Kouga had no idea why he kissed her. It was obvious she bewitched him. He'd talk to Miroku immediately and see if there was any way to get another animal doctor on the ranch. He frowned at his own conspiratory thoughts as he passed the barn. She was doing a good job; he really had no right to fire her. He shook his head; he would simply have to steer clear of the she-devil. That was the only solution.

Kagome stared in shock at her employer's retreating back. 'Did he just kiss me?' Subconsciously she lifted her fingers to touch her lips; they were still warm from his touch and tingling with odd sensations. She shook her head and turned back towards her brother and old friend. "I must be hallucinating, that did not just happen."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in his dressing room mirror as his stylist brushed out his long mane of silvery white hair. He was scheduled for a publicity interview for his newest movie. Ever since he had become an unattached bachelor the offers for films had declined.

"Sir, I really think you should consider my suggestion." His agent Myoga was saying.

Inuyasha yawned at the portly man's reflection. "I just got rid of one ball and chain why would I want a new one? Maybe you aren't trying hard enough to find me more gigs."

Myoga shook his head anxiously and fearfully. He was always afraid of being fired by the temperamental man. "I still don't understand why you ended things with Ms. Higurashi," Myoga continued. He had always liked the young woman.

Inuyasha laughed at that comment. "Oh please, how could I have kept up that relationship? She never had any time for me! There was always some dying animal that was more important to her that she had to go rush off to go save."

"That was her job, sir." Myoga quietly defended the brilliant young animal doctor.

"Whatever, the point is I should have been her number one priority and not some silly career." Inuyasha continued dismissively. He paused and looked back over at his agent in the mirror. "Where is she by the way?" He frowned, "Not that I care of anything."

Myoga sighed at his young master's attitude. "I'm afraid no one knows. She packed up and left New York about three weeks ago and left no forwarding address." He paused, "I took the liberty to try and track her down through some of her colleagues. They said she left the message that the people she wanted to know her location already knew."

Inuyasha raised a brow as his hair stylist finished his 'master piece' and turned in his chair to face his agent. "So she doesn't want me to know then?"

Myoga opened his mouth to reply but his master cut him off. "It doesn't matter. Hurry up, we need to get ready for this stupid interview. If we don't hurry I'll miss the football game. I've got quite a fortune invested on how the Colts do this game."

"Very well sir," Myoga reluctantly agreed as he rushed to gather Inuyasha's coat and hold it out for him. Maybe one day he'd have the courage to stand up to his boss, but that was not this day.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Ranch, Two Brothers: Chapter Eight by BelleDayNight**

(Apologies for the delay, my co-writer seems to have disappeared.)

Souta shook his head as he scooted a few inches away from his sister. "No way, I'm not giving him back," he repeated stubbornly.

Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration. The puppies were barely two weeks old. "He's too young to have you lugging him around everywhere." She paused and reconsidered the boyish look in her brother's eye. "You aren't a child anymore."

"Haha, well, according to my last girlfriend you'd be wrong on that account." He brushed his fingertips lightly over the soft fur between the puppy's eyes. "I have to head back soon and the puppies only now don't look like ugly blind rats anymore."

"You should realize by now that it is useless to argue with him," Sesshoumaru added from his position against the wall. He was standing over the two siblings, looking aloof and superior, typical of him.

Kagome looked up at her long-time friend. "You've been worthless to me for the last two weeks."

Sesshoumaru shrugged but didn't answer; it was a familiar argument by now.

"Ah, you're just sore because he encouraged me to stay another week," Souta informed her with a smirk as he set the puppy down so that he could go to his mother. Souta leaned back on his heels to look at his sister. "You must admit you've loved having me here."

"You're only staying to tick off Kouga and you know it," Kagome complained while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Certainly, that is a bonus." Souta agreed as he rose to stand. He wiped his hands on the front of his jeans. "I'm thinking of asking that lady at the grocery store out on a date before I go back to San Fran," he confided with an arrogant half-smile.

"That would greatly upset Miroku," Sesshoumaru commented idly as he looked down at his watch to note the time. He needed to make sure the cattle had fresh water in their trough before the hour was up.

"Exactly," Souta agreed with a wink.

"I think you've done enough testing of the Wolfe brothers' patience," Kagome argued. She stood up and walked towards her brother and gave him a tight hug. Souta was surprised at the action but quickly wrapped his arms around her for a gentle squeeze. "I love you," Kagome pulled away. "Now go home."

After heaving a big sigh and letting his shoulders rise and fall Souta consented. "Very well, I can see when I'm unwanted."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Sango watched the door of her little shop warily. It had been nearly two weeks since the mud incident with Miroku. She was aware that there was a woman Veterinarian living upon the ranch now and despite assuring herself she wasn't jealous or insecure in the slightest, she couldn't help but feel a gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the Wolfe man or anything, it was simply she didn't approve of his play-boy behavior.

She crushed the dollar bills in her hand that belonged to her customer. "Miss?" The old lady asked tentatively when Sango didn't give back her change but continued to glare with a malicious gleam in her eyes towards the front door of the store.

Sango blinked distracted before taking note of her actions and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, ma'am. Here's your change. You have a great evening and I hope to see you again soon."

Now that the small grocery store was empty Sango began to idly re-arrange the cans of soup on the display shelf. She kept the facility meticulously clean and traffic had been light as of late.

The phone on her back wall began to ring.

"Hello?" Sango answered as she tried to balance the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She listened intently as the town gossip, Yura shared the latest news. However, this news certainly caught her attention.

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked skeptically. Yura wasn't known for always getting the most accurate of facts and details were often superfluous. "That certainly is interesting," Sango agreed before hanging up.

She looked down at her watch. It was twenty minutes until regular store hours to close. However, the beauty of being the owner was you made your own hours. She snatched up her purse and within two minutes the store was locked up and secure. She'd deal with the paper work in the morning. This was something she had to see for herself.

And if checking the rumor out meant she was to drive out to Miroku, erm—Kouga's ranch then so be it. She was only doing her duty as a concerned citizen of their small community. The last thing they wanted to their quiet way of life would be a scandal.

When she parked in the drive way she was in time to so see the handsome young man that had visited her in the store earlier in the week wink at her. She felt herself blushing and felt an even greater fool. Nonchalantly she waved as he drove down the path she had so recently taken.

The woman Veterinarian and Miroku—erh—Kouga's foreman were standing in the driveway watching her. "Is something wrong Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly while he placed his arm comfortably around Kagome's shoulder in a protective stance. He didn't like the look of hostility in the other woman's eye.

"Yes something is wrong," Sango hissed out through clenched teeth. She pointed a finger accusingly at Kagome. "What kind of scandal have you brought into this town you snake?"

Kagome arched a brow in confusion. "Snake? Isn't that what you are supposed to call you're cheating ex-boyfriend?" She looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's equally confused eyes, though his face remained impassive. "She did just call me a snake, right?"

"We have a nice little peaceful town here miss. We don't want you bringing trouble." Sango continued, ignoring the previous questions. Internally she was smacking herself for calling the other woman a snake; obviously she'd have to work on her insults later.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," Kagome told her. She extended her hand and plastered a smile on her face, though she felt far from comfortable doing so. She had this unpleasant fear that the other woman would rip off her arm or something more brutal. "I'm Kagome."

Sango looked at the offered hand as if it were part of an alien being. It wasn't until now that she realized she'd never actually been introduced to the Veterinarian. She had simply been that _woman_ that was living on Miroku—erm—Kouga's ranch. Annoyed with herself she shook the hand, but forcefully, grinding the bones. She found satisfaction when the other woman flinched slightly. "Sango."

"What's going on?" Kouga demanded as he walked down the front steps of his home. He had watched Souta take off earlier, and could barely contain his joy at the young man's departure. Carefully, he had avoided Kagome for nearly two-weeks, but it seemed the absence only made him more curious about her.

Kagome groaned quietly, earning a reassuring squeeze from Sesshoumaru. Sango raised a brow at the reaction. Kouga couldn't stand being around women, but the look he shot Kagome really surprised her as did the tone of his voice.

"Hello Mr. Wolfe," Sango began, trying to keep her cool. She always liked Kouga. He wasn't a perverted womanizer like Miroku.

"Sango," Kouga acknowledged. He shot a look of loathing at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He would never understand his foreman much less the menacing woman standing beside him under his apparent protection.

"It would seem I'm some sort of a snake," Kagome supplied helpfully when Sango only stood in silence. She could feel the silent shaking of Sesshoumaru's laughter though he seemed completely composed.

"More like Medusa," Kouga muttered. He threw up his hands when Sango remained quiet; it seemed that something had caught her attention from behind. "Well?" He prompted.

"I-uh, I just talked to Yura," Sango began as she could feel herself growing flustered. Miroku was standing on the front porch silently observing. He made no move to join the group so she wouldn't let him affect her. She could care less what he did. She swallowed hard and collected herself.

"Why would you talk with such a moron?" Sesshoumaru asked, his golden eyes narrowed in hostility.

"She had something interesting to say about your little new resident here," Sango snapped sharply.

"I'm sure she did," Kouga answered annoyed. "Stop wasting time woman, I've a ranch to run."

"It would seem miss New York here left her famous fiancé high and dry," Sango answered. "Its all in the tabloids and reporters will be here before you know it."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked carefully, dreading the answer. She could practically hear Sesshoumaru grinding his teeth at the news.

Miroku joined them, having over-heard the conversation. The memory of Kagome nervously fiddling with her ring finger on her ride from the airport popped into his head. "Exactly who is this famous fiancé?"

"My half-brother," Sesshoumaru answered releasing his arm from around Kagome's shoulders and stalking off towards the nearest tree. He slammed his fist into it hard enough to cause several leaves to fall before rejoining the circle silently.

"You have a brother?" Kouga asked, breaking the silence. He was ignoring the rising anger he felt at the knowledge that Kagome had indeed broken some poor sap's heart. It only affirmed his initial suspicions on her character.

"Half-brother and not one he'd claim," Kagome answered for him. "And I certainly didn't leave Inuyasha high and dry. He was a brutal, short-sighted, egotistical, jerk who cared about no one but himself and his fame."

"That's not the story in the tabloids," Sango countered.

"Right and I'm sure they always get it right," Miroku answered, violet eyes flashing. He was annoyed that Sango of all people would come preaching about gossip. He had a higher opinion of her, but apparently he was wrong.

Sango took a deep breath to calm herself. This confrontation was going nothing like she had envisioned. It seems she had misjudged Kagome. If anything, it was obvious there was nothing going on between her and Miroku other than a possible friendship. She couldn't believe jealousy was making her blind to reality. "Look," Sango started, placing her hand on the other woman's tense arm. "I apologize for attacking you more or less, but rumors have it you left Inuyasha and refused to tell him where you went."

"Well that part is at least true," Kagome confirmed as she took a step back from the other woman. She wasn't quite thrilled with the idea of having the person accusing you try to comfort you. The idea simply didn't mesh well.

"What else do the tabloids say?" Kouga demanded. He remembered Inuyasha now. The famous actor always did tick him off. He also faintly remembered there being something about him being engaged, but at the same time he was a womanizer. He started to feel some empathy for the woman standing beside him. He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye to see her chewing her bottom lip in worry.

If anything, Kouga could relate to being in an abusive relationship. "It would also seem that he has tracked her down to this town and will be coming down with his current flame to confront her." Sango answered. She really hoped that the inevitable next question wasn't asked.

"Who's his newest flame?" Kagome asked in disgust. She held up a hand before Sango could answer. "Let me guess, Kikyou?"

"No," Sango answered wishing that were the case. Kikyou was a fairly popular singer known to have a bit of a passion for dark things. She took a deep breath. "Kagura."

"WHAT?" Kouga shouted; fists clenched at his sides. "That she-devil, that incarnate of the most vile spawn of hell!"

"Sounds pretty accurate," Miroku muttered, scratching his chin thoughtfully. He forced himself to forget his agitation with the grocery store owner. It became apparent that she was simply jealous when this all began. It did wonders for his ego to know his two week forced sabbatical from her resulted in her discovering her true feelings for him.

Kouga stalked off towards the fields, leaving the others behind. If he didn't get his temper under control someone would get hurt. Kagome watched him walk off with a question on her lips about the cause of his outburst.

"Kagura is the one that turned Kouga against women-kind," Miroku answered as he watched his brother storm away. He knew that deep inside he was hurting. He'd have to check on him later. "They were engaged, but it turns out she only wanted him for his money. Luckily for him, we were just starting the ranch and had hit some rocky roads."

"So she left him because he wasn't rich?" Kagome clarified.

"She left him because she's like Inuyasha, a selfish, spoiled child." Sesshoumaru answered. "What else did this tabloid say?" He asked of Sango.

"Yura simply told me that the two were expected to be in town by the end of the week."

"Kagura would do that simply to rub it in Kouga's face that she's moved on to bigger and better things. Why would Inuyasha?" Miroku asked academically.

"For the publicity," Kagome answered truthfully as she stepped away from the group to follow after the direction Kouga took off towards.

Miroku was about to call out for her to stop. "Let her talk to him," Sesshoumaru stopped him. He turned around and walked towards the cattle where he had yet to prepare their water for the evening.

Sango and Miroku were left standing alone. A sly smile spread across Miroku's face. "So, you came storming over here in a jealous rage once Yura gave you that tabloid excuse, didn't you?"

Sango crossed her arms in defense and looked pointedly away embarrassed. "I was concerned."

"Rightly so, my honor was in stake while being left alone on this giant ranch with such an attractive female." He looped his arm around her waist and began to lead her towards the ranch house. "You better keep on protecting me. I'm sure Kaede will fix you up acceptable gruel for your effort."

Feeling much better Sango didn't slap off the man's hand and allowed him to lead her towards the house's kitchen. "I don't normally misjudge people so badly."

"Sure you do," Miroku disagreed breezily. "You always doubt my affections." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Obviously you must learn to trust my judgment in such things."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga didn't bother to turn around when he heard the light footsteps coming towards him. He already knew who it was; her natural scent had been carried by the wind towards him. It sent his heart racing annoyingly and he would have loved a good fight with the woman. Unfortunately, it looked like he didn't have anything to fight with her about.

"It seems that we were both involved with the same sort of person." Kagome began as she joined him at the fence. She stared into the east, watching the night sky rise. "It's funny how he seemed like such a wonderful person and that I could be so totally wrong about him."

Kouga didn't say anything. He forced himself to enjoy her presence and not start taking his frustrations out on her. She didn't deserve his anger. He needed to reserve that for when Kagura decided to prance back into his life.

"I've known Sesshoumaru since high school. I met Inuyasha through him. I thought they would be alike. But they are completely different."

"Well that solves one mystery," Kouga interrupted with a quick flash of a grin for the dark haired beauty beside him.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"What Sess stands for," Kouga answered as he turned to face her completely, he hurried on to speak when Kagome's face grew red in shame at her mistake. "I met Kagura in college. She seemed like such a sweet young lady."

"I'm guessing she wasn't?"

"Took me for a fool," Kouga replied. He reached across to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are we going to do when they get here?"

"We could make a scandal," Kagome answered mischievously.

Kouga was about to automatically disagree before he caught himself. His brother would probably suggest them doing the same thing. "What sort of scandalous activities did you have in mind?"

Kagome reached up to lay her palm against his cheek gently. "Since the two of them decided to hook up thinking it would hurt us the most, we could be insanely smitten with one another. So smitten that no matter what they do it won't bother either one of us in the least bit. Because, obviously, we moved on to bigger and better things with each other."

Kouga turned his head to kiss her palm before taking her hand within his own. "If you had said this yesterday I would have bitten your head off with your little boyfriend around."

The broad smile that broke across Kagome's face was unexpected. "Souta is my little brother," she explained.

After blinking at her several times, Kouga spoke. "He's your brother, but I thought he was Sess' cousin."

Kagome shrugged. "We didn't want you kicking him off the ranch for being blood-related to me."

Kouga snorted. "Right, you just wanted to make me jealous."

"That too," she grinned at him and kissed him quickly on the lips, surprising him. "No moths this time."

Twinkling blue eyes met hers. "No moths and we'll have to be more convincing if we wish to convince those foolish enough to not appreciate all our brilliant qualities." He cupped the back of her head and brought his lips to meet hers. A whisper away he spoke, "I really would like to be convincing," he said before closing the distance.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Inuyasha glanced down at his watch, while tapping his feet to the sound of the bass from the music blaring on his personal jet. Kagura sat in the seat across from him filing her nails with a bored expression.

"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea," Myoga interjected for the millionth time.

Inuyasha raised a brow and gave his small minded manager a cursory look. "I don't pay you to criticize my ideas."

"I thought you simply wanted to know where she went off to, because you cared about what happens in her life." Myoga muttered quietly. He was regretting having agreed to hire the private investigators to track down the girl when she obviously didn't want to be found.

When it was discovered she was living at a rural ranch with none other than Inuyasha's half-brother as foreman there was no chance of convincing the young star otherwise. Naturally, Inuyasha wanted all the stories of the area researched.

Hitting upon the break up between Kagura, a currently between jobs model, and Kouga, the owner of the ranch Sesshoumaru and Kagome were living on was gold. "It was fate that put her there and it's my duty to capitalize on the opportunity."

He sent a killer glare towards the model sitting across from him. "Must you do that?"

Kagura gave him a bored look and continued to file her nails.

Inuyasha stretched in his seat and thought about all the sacrifices he had to make for the sake of publicity. Seriously, he could hardly think of a more self-less guy.


	9. Chapter 9

**One Ranch, Two Brothers. **

**Chapter Nine, first half written by Kitkats, second half written by Belledaynight.**

_(Apologies for the long departure)_

"No way."

Sango forced herself to say as she looked up from the newspaper that lay in front of her on the counter. The hopeful one, or Miroku, stood in front of the counter, leaning against it. He had showed up once again, only a day after her ridiculous scene at his ranch. Where she had managed to accuse, and completely lose her cool with the new veterinarian.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and watched as he opened his mouth and closed it again. He seemed to be at a loss of words, which was quite unusual for Miroku. Sango had been convinced that he had an answer for everything, and a pickup line for every situation.

"It's just dinner." He finally said.

"I don't do dates, Miroku." She responded with a heavy sigh. Her gaze went back to the newspaper, which she proceeded to begin to leaf through. He watched this motion with his eyes, and if he had been any normal man, he might have taken the movements as body language telling him to back off. But, Miroku wasn't any normal man, and he didn't give in easily.

He searched for the correct words to use. He knew telling her that she looked beautiful wouldn't do the trick. She stood in front of him now, in a man's long sleeve t-shirt, that was three sizes too big, and with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her jeans were faded, and had paint stains trailing down them.

Miroku sucked in a breath as he tore his eyes from her, and pretended to look at the newest display of sweets farther down the long counter. It didn't matter what she wore, or that she had no makeup on. His heart pounded hard against his rib cage as he realized this.

None of the requirements that he normally set when looking to pick up a woman applied to her. Miroku had been a bad boy in the past, going for the dolled up, and easy looking women. He had a list as long as Santa's Christmas list that he could have titled his 'one night stands.' He would set out to get what he wanted, and when it was all said and done, he'd drop the lady faster than a hot potato.

He wanted so much more for Sango, and he wanted to be the best he could be for her. No, he would not treat her like the others, and if she would provide him the opportunity, Miroku would show her how he could step up to the plate, and be something better then the steak of the town gossip.

"Are you going to buy a cookie, or just continue to drool over it?"

Miroku was startled back into reality, and allowed Sango a small smile as he brought his eyes back to her again. Her dark eyes met his own and for a moment they locked. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling like her eyes could see into his very soul.

"I-I'll make dinner."

Sango blinked rapidly in surprise. Miroku stared back at her, the look in his eyes impossible to read. She suspected that he was covering up the fact that he was shocked, she herself had been a little thrown off by his sudden blurt out.

Miroku studied her, waiting to see if his sudden announcement that he would cook would convince her to give him a try. He saw the familiar frown that usually appeared on her face when they talked, and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as she opened her mouth to speak. She would reject his offer.

But, then she surprised him.

"So," She said with a twinkle in her eyes, "What are we having?"

Miroku gapped at her, mind completely blank on all things that were possibly suitable for a menu. "Steak?" He was so dead.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kagura stepped into the room, a frown clouding her face, and a nail file busy at work on her left hand. The room was well sized and cozy at the same time. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, and two cherry wood dressers on either wall. A large mirror was mounted by a sliding door that led to a large bathroom that sparkled from lemon cleaners.

She glanced at Inuyasha as the bell hopper hurried past her, pushing a rather heavy cart stacked to the top with leather luggage. He halted the cart in the middle of the room, and retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket which he used to wipe across his sweat-beaded forehead.

"Don't look so gloomy," Inuyasha said as he eyed Kagura, "We will find them."

Kagura didn't look convinced. She took the nail file and laid it carefully on one of the dressers, "But what happens if this isn't the correct town, I've been thinking--"

"I wasn't sure you knew how."

Kagura gave Inuyasha a dark look, but continued on as if she hadn't heard him at all, "I've been thinking about it, and it makes no sense. Kouga would rather go through open heart surgery then see me alive and kicking again." She waved a hand in thought, "And Kagome ran from you, yes?"

This time it was Inuyasha giving Kagura the black look, "You could look at it that way," He stopped to glare at her, "Or you could look at it in a way that favored me…"

"You know the old saying dear, you can run, but you can't hide." He smiled darkly, "They won't be able to stay hidden for long…we'll make news all around this small place, and you'll have your chance to push Kouga farther down into his miserable existence."

He paused as his eyes came to a halt on the still present bell hopper. The boy stood in the middle of the room, as he had been when he had brought their luggage in. He was as still as a statue, listening to every word they uttered.

Inuyasha mumbled darkly as he dug into the back pocket of his pants, and pulled out an expensive looking wallet. He fingered through the thick stack of bills inside its pocket, and finally drew out a rather large sum of money, tossing it into the hands of the shocked bell hopper.

"For your silence." Inuyasha said, as he put the wallet back in his pocket and watched the boy's features change from shock to understanding.

"Yes si-sir." The bell hopper stuttered as he made his way out the door, pulling the cap that was part of his uniform, lower on his head. He escaped out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him.

Inuyasha made sure the door was closed before speaking again, "Have I convinced you yet?" He watched her as she removed the large jacket she wore and draped it across the coat hook that had been mounted in the entry way.

Kagura bit her lip and nodded, she was determined to see the look on Kouga's face as she made a happy appearance with her newest catch.

Inuyasha smiled, "Good, now come along my dear," He gestured to the bed as he made his way towards it, "We both could use a nap before we go any further."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"All I'm saying is that the blue would look so much better than the green."

A peeved look crossed Kagome's face as she slowly repeated what Sesshoumaru had said, "The blue would look _so much _better than the green?" She held up the dress that he had liked the best, her nose slowly wrinkling in dislike.

She turned towards the full length mirror before her, raising it to her shoulders watching it unfold. It fell down to around her knees, showing more leg than she normally was comfortable with.

Sesshoumaru caught the look.

"If you already had your mind made up, why'd you ask my opinion?" Sesshoumaru asked as he threw his hands up in a baffled manner. He would never understand women. She had pulled him away from his mid-afternoon snack, and taken him to her room where she had torn a few dresses from her closet, and asked him to basically pick the outfit she would wear later on that evening.

The outing with Kouga.

Apparently they would be acting as a couple for the next few weeks, while their famous exes toured, and showed off in the small Texas town. The idea of Kouga and Kagome surviving the few weeks was a likely failure in Sesshoumaru's opinion. He had watched how they interacted since Kagome had stepped foot on the ranch, and judging by that he concluded that they'd make it a few days…at the most.

But, it would be fun while it lasted, at least for Sesshoumaru it would be. He planned to stay in the background, and watch the whole show unfold. It would bring him much humor to see the two of them pretending to be in love.

"Are you listening to me?"

He found himself nose to nose with an angry female.

Sesshoumaru leaned back slightly, a smile creeping onto his lips as he did so. "Now, now Kagome," He said with a sly tone, "What would Kouga think of this?"

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

She picked up the brush and set it down again.

This was complete madness.

Sango stared back at her reflection in the mirror, seeing a woman she hadn't seen since her college years. A young lady in a nice summer dress, about to comb and attempt to tame her hair.

What was wrong with her?

She sighed and retrieved the brush from the table that sat in front of the mirror. Sango ran it through her long locks and used it to scoop them up into a neat French bun. This was most defiantly not like her, as she normally didn't care one bit about creating and managing to keep a nice hairstyle. She was used to having it fall out of a loose ponytail at the shop anyways, so she saw no reason to attempt to style it.

Until now.

She finished with the brush, and let it back down on the tabletop. She picked up a small brush and popped open a container with red powder in it. Sango took the brush and swept it through the powder, raising it to her face.

An inch short of meeting her cheeks, the brush halted.

Sango took a moment to digest what she was doing, and who she was doing it for.

She sighed and let it connect with her cheek, sweeping it across it, and letting the color brighten up her normally make up free face.

There was no turning back now.

After spending an hour looking for a dress, doing her hair, and putting on makeup, there was certainly no way she could go on the same person she always had been. If she was going to this much trouble…

She cut the thought off abruptly, hoping that her efforts to look nice would not go unnoticed. Sango set the makeup brush down, and decided to leave it at that.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked his soot covered younger brother. Miroku looked up from the mess he could once call steak if it wasn't for the singed beyond all recognition black quality of the meat. His amethyst eyes scanned the rest of the evidence of his kitchen disaster: soggy mashed potatoes, over-cooked vegetables, burnt French bread. At least the wine wasn't messed up, but he hadn't opened the bottle yet.

With the luck he was having that night the cork would probably take somebody's eye out, most likely his. He glanced back over at his handsome older brother dressed up in a name brand suit with crisply ironed electric blue shirt and fashionable grey tie with metallic geometric images. "It looks like I'm heading for a date with disaster while you're about to steal someone's heart."

Kouga's lip curled at taking stock into his and his brother's situations. It seemed as if their roles were reversed and the suave lady's man had now turned into the dating disaster. "Maybe you should order Chinese food instead," he rejoined, leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing his arms in amusement.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at his brother and lifted his right hand that held the giant steak knife. "So help me, I'll use it," he warned. His brother's answer was a hearty laugh that stopped abruptly when the kitchen door swung open.

Kouga's witty remark completely escaped him when he saw the vision standing before him in a little blue dress that matched perfectly with his silk shirt. Kagome fidgeted, tugging on the short hem of the dress. "It's too short, isn't it? I knew I should have worn the green one," she turned around abruptly and would have left the kitchen scene if a firm hand hadn't locked onto her elbow.

She was twirled until she was trapped within the strong arms of the oldest Wolfe brother. The look of pure adoration on Kouga's face helped some of her sense of foreboding disappear. "You look amazing," he told her, giving her arm another squeeze before releasing it to casually drape his arm around her slim shoulders and draw her to his side. He gestured towards Miroku. "Should we take pity on my poor little brother?"

Kagome almost laughed, all the feelings of excitement welling up inside of her at Kouga's closeness finding a healthier outlet at spotting Miroku. "What happened?"

"I told Sango I would make dinner for her," Miroku answered with a sheepish grin.

"She agreed to go out with you?" Kouga asked in astonishment, eyes growing wide in shock.

Miroku scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, well, my cooking for her seemed to make her think I was being more sincere." He turned a 360-degree circle and surveyed the chaos he created. "She'll never want to have anything to do with me now."

"The two of you could go out with us," Kagome suggested. She missed the look that passed between the two brothers.

"No, I think I'll just explain the situation to her when she gets here. Who knows, maybe there is something salvageable here," Miroku chewed his inner cheek. "We can always order in too." Kouga's suggestion of Chinese food was looking better and better.

"Just don't burn down my house," Kouga told him, glancing down at his watch. "Let's go Kagome; our reservations are in half-an-hour."

"Good luck Miroku!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she allowed her date to escort her towards his sports car that hardly saw light outside of the garage. Kouga grabbed both of their light coats and draped them over his arm on the way out.

"Are you ready?" Kouga asked while starting the engine that purred like a kitten.

Kagome offered a small smile. "I'm a little nervous to tell you the truth. You and I just barely started acting civil to one another. Now we are going to try and convince the town that we are madly in love?" Kagome shook her head at the idea and starred out her window as the ranch house grew smaller in the side mirror. "I hope Sango gives him a chance, he's a nice guy once you peal off all those layers."

"Ogres are like onions, Miroku is a playboy with a heart that recently thawed," Kouga disagreed. He loved his brother because he had to; there was that whole unofficial blood law where you had to love your family. He wouldn't have given the man a chance if they were to meet on the street. "It will take one special woman to deal with him and all his flaws."

"I guess they all can't be as perfect as you then," Kagome teased, reaching over to tug gently on a lock of Kouga's hair. He flashed her a wolfish grin.

"That's right babe, I'm one of a kind." He put the car into park as he waited at a stop light before leaning over and taking hold of her chin. Before any thoughts could process in Kagome's mind, he sealed her lips with his in a quick possessive kiss. "And you're the perfect woman to deal with me."

Kagome sat back in her seat and watched the odd man beside her for the rest of the ride. A casual observer, as many fellow citizens on the roads thought, would conclude she was gazing at him with loving admiration. From the corner of Kouga's eye he wondered about his own actions and Kagome's reactions to them. He felt like he was digging his own grave with an industrial sized steam-shovel.

"Why are we eating here?" Kagome asked a few minutes later when Kouga gave the keys to his car to a valet. They were standing at the entrance of one of the most elite restaurants in the area. There was an expensive hotel across the street.

Kouga grinned at her. "Well, _darling_, it seems as if the banes to our existence have chosen this hotel. Odds are favorable that this will be the restaurant they choose to make their big splash in." He placed a light kiss to Kagome's forehead and pulled her to his side once more, his new favorite position for her. "I prefer to be the first to make the splash."

"How did you find out they were here?" Kagome inquired, ignoring as best she could the tingling sensations she felt at every location she could feel Kouga's body pressed against her own. It was important to remember that they were just acting. This was an agreement to work together for their mutual protection.

Kouga waved towards a young bell-hop, just getting off work at the expensive hotel. "I know a few people here and there." The hostess greeted them in the reception area with a warm smile.

"Mr. Wolfe, Ms. Higurashi if you'll follow me, I will show you to your table." She gave them a conspiratory wink. "It's in the most prominent location. I can assure you, if you want your relationship to be the talk of the town, there is no better place to display what an obviously beautiful couple you make."

Kouga pulled out Kagome's chair for her and then took his own seat. He met Kagome's accusing stare across the small, intimate table and shrugged. "I thought it would be best to strike hard and fast."

Kagome broke into a huge grin. "You, Kouga Wolfe, are the best co-conspirator I have had the pleasure of working with," Kagome told him, leaning across the table to whisper in a voice only meant for his ears.

He hooked her chin and brought his lips close to hers, a hair's width away. "You ain't seen nothing yet," he promised, leaning back and leaving her with feeling of loss as his talented lips left her stranded.

Kouga laughed at the expression of annoyance on his Veterinarian's face. And moved like a viper to kiss her surprised mouth. "Don't worry; I won't leave my girl hanging."

"I must say, it is good to see you aren't wallowing in the depths of despair any longer," a familiar female voice destroyed the bubble of contentment around the two protagonists. Kagome and Kouga looked up to see the snotty faces of their former 'loved' ones.

It was harder to tell which was worse, the hostile look in Inuyasha's golden eyes or the venomous glare in Kagura's dark ones. If Kouga hadn't been holding Kagome's hand steady in his own she might have had some fear at the sight of the crimson claws on the other woman's fingers.

"Fancy seeing you two here," Kouga answered calmly, Kagome only noting that his grip upon her hand was tightened marginally.

"I didn't realize they let rift-raft in here Yasha dear," Kagura cooed. "Maybe we can find some better place to eat." She tugged not-so-gently on his arm, that her hand was hooked through.

"You don't mind if we join you?" Inuyasha asked, disentangling himself and ignoring Kagura completely as he pulled up a chair to sit beside Kagome. Kouga promptly slid her chair around until she was at his side, making Kagome feel a bit like a yoyo.

"Not at all," Kouga answered. He turned his attention to Kagura, who stood fuming at Inuyasha. She finally pulled a chair up herself and placed it between Inuyasha and Kouga. "The more the merrier," he told her before lifting Kagome's hand to kiss the back of it sweetly.

The waiter approached the table cautiously. It looked like he was about to be witness to a battle of epic proportions. He glanced back towards his coworker and wondered idly if there was any way she would swap tables with him. She glanced over at him, then at the quartet and shook her head firmly.

With a resigned sigh he approached the table with a large smile on his face. "I see you have a few more guests Mr. Wolfe, have you all decided on what you'd like?"

Boy, was that a loaded question!


	10. Chapter 10

**One Ranch Two Brothers: Chapter 10 by BelleDayNight**

"What will you be having my dear?" Kouga asked Kagome while looking deep into her eyes with an expression of adoration. He had released her hand to open the menu, but he had yet to read it.

Kagome moved her hand under the table and squeezed his thigh, making sure that both Inuyasha and Kagura knew what she was doing. She batted her eyelashes in exaggeration and leaned over towards his ear and stage whispered her request. "You."

Kouga's eyes grew wide and he dropped the menu to put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pull her against his side. He grinned back at the waiter, Frederick. "Kagome and I will be having the house special." He kissed Kagome's cheek. "Though Kagome is the most special thing in the house, so I suppose we'll have to settle for the lobster."

Inuyasha began to cough viciously. Kagura was trying to smile, but her teeth looked as if they were about to shatter with the pressure she held them together. "I seem to be choking on the corny factor," Inuyasha gasped, having finally collected himself after pounding his fist against his chest.

He never bothered to open his menu before he looked up at the waiter. "I want the shrimp. Make sure that each one is exactly 7 centimeters long and is sautéed evenly on all sides. And instead of the scallops that go with the meal, I would prefer five mussels and one codfish."

The waiter blinked as he accepted the menu that Inuyasha thrust at his stomach with a forced smile. "Sir, I'm afraid that is not one of the dinner combinations offered at this restaurant."

"Make it happen, or I'll make your life a living hell," Inuyasha threatened, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Frederick in such a way that it caused shivers of apprehension to dance along his spine. Inuyasha finally turned to Kagura and took her hand in his own, stretching across the table to reach it. "What will you be having my beautiful star?"

Kouga snorted, earning a glare from Inuyasha. "I just want a salad," Kagura answered in a bored tone. She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha in disgust. "I think you ordered enough meat for all of us."

A giggle escaped Kagome's lips and she removed her hand from Kouga's thigh to cover her mouth. "Would any of you like to order drinks?" Frederick asked, trying not to drown in the deep tension.

"Water," Kouga and Kagome answered in unison, smiling at one another for unexpectedly choosing the same beverage.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Still can't drink grown up drinks can you Kags?"

Kouga put his arm across the back of Kagome's chair casually. "Perhaps neither of us want to impair our memory." He leaned over to affectionately nuzzle Kagome's cheek. "I know I would not want to lose memory of a single precious moment of time spent with Kagome." Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Kouga was laying it on pretty thick!

Inuyasha reached up and roughly jerked the waiter towards him by the collar. "Give me the hardest liquor you have." He then released him from his grasp and crossed his arms once more, sending Kouga the most venomous glare he could muster.

"And you ma'am?" Frederick asked Kagura, gingerly rubbing his neck.

Kagura looked over at Inuyasha, and began to click her nails against the table top. "Give me a bottle of your most expensive foreign white wine."

"You haven't changed much," Kouga commented, directing the statement to Kagura. She turned her crimson glare to him. "You're still just looking for the man with the deepest pockets."

Kagura's lips curled into a facsimile of a grin. "And you're still searching for an empty headed little doll so that she'll look pretty to you but won't ever question your lack of talent and brains."

Kouga's jaw clenched and Inuyasha adopted a smug look. "Aw Kouga, did you hear that?" Kagome asked sweetly with a bright smile. "Kagura agrees that I'm pretty."

"At least she got one thing right in her ignorant statement," Kouga answered, feeling much better because of Kagome's support. Kouga's brows came together for a moment before he reached inside the inner pocket of his dinner jacket. He looked at the number before leaning over to whisper in Kagome's ear, "It's Miroku. Don't lose any ground. Remember this is a battle at all fronts."

"Help," came the troubled voice of Miroku from the other end of the telephone.

"I was under the impression that most people asked for help. Why are you demanding my assistance?" Kouga answered, leaning against the corner in the hallway while keeping a watchful eye on Kagome and their respective exes.

"I still haven't figured out what to do for dinner. Maybe I should go ahead and order the Chinese food. But then she's going to think I'm a liar and she already has a huge unjust grudge against me. But if she sees the mess I made of dinner then she'll think I'm a complete idiot." Miroku paused, seeming to take a big breath in a vain attempt to calm himself.

Kouga couldn't help but laugh at his normally suave younger brother sounding so exacerbated about a woman. "I think you are a little too concerned about all of this."

"Look, I know you are certainly not the expert when it comes to dealing with women. But you are the expert at holding grudges against people that don't deserve them because of one bad experience. So," Miroku trailed off.

A growl was the only answer Kouga could give for a moment. Miroku gave a nervous laugh at the other end of the phone, breaking Kouga out of his angry trance. "I do not hold grudges for no reason," he bit out sharply.

"Yes you do, but that's hardly the point," Miroku argued. "Crud!" He shouted. A great deal of commotion was picked up over the line, causing Kouga to hold it slightly away from his ear. "She's here, and she doesn't look happy either."

"You're the expert when it comes to women, so I'll let you figure it out on your own," Kouga answered before hanging up and striding back to the table. He sat down and it was obvious that his conversation upset him. He took a large drink from the water that had arrived during his absence. He placed his trust in Kagome that she wouldn't betray him and allow anything to happen to his water.

"What's wrong Kouga dear?" Kagura trying to look sincere. Kagome reached for Kouga's hand and it was the only thing that kept him from strangling the arrogant woman from his past when she spoke her next comment. "Did someone else point out your failings as a human being?"

"At least we know he's human," Inuyasha muttered, casting Kagura a peeved look. During Kouga's absence she continued to tap her fingernails across the table top and his patience, already short, was non-existent.

"Excuse me?" Kagura demanded, her voice rising sharply.

"Kagome, why don't you and I dance? Remember when I taught you how to waltz at Sinclair's party last fall?" Inuyasha asked, turning on his charm and trying to gain Kagome's attention. He did not like the idea of her being with someone else. She should have been miserable to have him out of her life.

"How about we don't dance?" Kagome offered.

The waiter reappeared with their food and placed it before the four diners. Inuyasha forgot about Kagome for a second while he inspected his food and making certain it was up to par. It seemed acceptable.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked Kouga, doing her best to ignore her unwanted dinner companions.

"My brother," Kouga answered. He tried to lighten his own sour mood. "He was having woman troubles and wanted my advice."

Kagome bit her tongue from responding to the obvious of that statement. It seemed Kagura had no such qualms.

"Why? Did that perverted walking STD want advice how to be a complete idiot when it comes to women?" Kagura demanded cruelly as she stabbed her lettuce with her fork a little more forcefully than necessary.

Kouga stood up from his seat, pushing his chair back. He offered his hand towards Kagome. "I'm tired of such irksome company. Shall we dance and resurrect the night?"

Inuyasha and Kagura watched as Kouga and Kagome walked towards the dance area of the restaurant, in front of the small band on stage. The violinist began to play a beautiful love ballad after receiving a discrete signal from part of the restaurant's staff. "This is not going how I had anticipated," Inuyasha commented.

Kagura said nothing and continued to eat, lost in her own dark and jealous thoughts.

"Maybe I should fire you. I haven't even found out anything about my brother. You are obviously hampering my research." Inuyasha informed the woman he now regretted having asked to join him in his scheme. It probably would have been better to have asked Kikyou. At least she wouldn't have her own ulterior motive. If Kagura kept picking at Kouga then Kagome would stick closer to him than ever.

That would certainly not bode well for his future plans.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Miroku looked down at the phone in his hand in horror as the dial tone was his only answer. He couldn't believe his jerk of a brother hung up on him in his moment of need. After all he had done for him that was a completely ungrateful way to show his appreciation. Why if it wasn't for him the stupid, stubborn fool would never have met Kagome, whom he was obviously meant for.

So lost in his own internal musing about his brother Miroku had inadvertently forgotten about the woman striding towards his front door with a not-so-happy expression on her face.

The forceful pounding on the door broke him out of the trance and he hurried to answer the door. He tried to be casual and hide his nervousness. He had never experienced gitters with any other girl. Well, as long as he didn't consider that first older woman when he was teenager, but that was a different story and not likely to put him in a favorable light.

"Sango, my day has improved ten fold since you showed up just now," Miroku smiled as he held open the door for his dinner guest. The angry expression slid off Sango's face as she inspected him. Her foul mood about having to wait half an hour at a cattle crossing followed by then having to change a flat tire on the trip out to his ranch dissipated.

"What happened to you?" Sango couldn't help but notice the burnt look his clothes held and his hair was a mess. It had fallen out of its customary ponytail and several strands were framing his smoke smudged face. She sniffed discreetly and could smell something akin to charcoal.

Miroku smiled somewhat self-consciously as he brushed his hair out of his face, only to remember that he was covered in the evidence of his cooking disaster. He looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "I was cooking dinner and…things didn't quite go as planned."

"I see," Sango answered, "Shall we go look at the results?"

"We can order Chinese," Miroku offered, shutting the door behind Sango and taking her shawl from her shoulders and draping it over a hook on the coat rack behind the door. She was dressed beautifully, but he had learned if he was to complement her on appearances it would only serve to put her on guard. He was pleased when she allowed him to lead her by the arm to the kitchen. If he knew looking like a pathetic male would make things this much easier to touch her he would have tried this approach ages ago.

Sango's jaw dropped at the sight that greeted her in the kitchen. She wasn't a very proficient cook herself, but this was absolutely horrible. The place looked like a disaster struck and what she assumed was the steak looked like a dried out piece of beef jerky. Cautiously she poked the meat with her finger and frowned at Miroku.

"Like I said, we can order Chinese," Miroku offered.

Sango's dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I thought you said you could cook."

"Apparently I was mistaken," Miroku answered matter-of-factly crossing his arms over his chest starting to grow annoyed with her reaction. He wasn't incompetent. She didn't have to look at him as if he were.

"Well you shouldn't lie so much," Sango retorted, growing defensive. "If you couldn't cook you shouldn't have said that you could."

"I was nervous!"

"You? Nervous? Ha!" Sango shouted, arms flying to her hips.

"As hard as it may be for your biased mind to comprehend I don't have limitless amounts of self-esteem. All you have ever done is insult me. I have never done one thing to earn such…such…a foul impression." Miroku began to grow angry.

Sango blinked in surprise. In the entire long while she had known Miroku never had she heard him raise his voice, not once! Before she could apologize for having brought on his temper, the back door to the kitchen burst open.

The white haired foreman stood in the kitchen and looked from one person to the other. He raised a brow as he noticed the burnt remains of dinner but chose not to comment on that. "I need to speak with Kouga."

"He's out with Kagome," Miroku answered, curious about the slightly panicked look on Sesshoumaru's face. It wasn't panicked exactly, but he was almost certain he caught a flash of uncertainty in those golden eyes.

"That's right, I remember," Sesshoumaru slumped to sit in a chair at the dinner table. He placed his elbows on the table and then rested his head in his raised palms.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked as she pulled the chair out from beside Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He looked back at Miroku and the burnt food and made the connection. "Nevermind."

"I can call him, he should still be at the restaurant," Miroku offered, bringing Sesshoumaru a bottle of water. He looked like he could use something to calm him down and he was afraid something with caffeine would just cause more trouble. The man had a peculiar digestive system.

"No," Sesshoumaru took the bottle of water and then rose. "No, I'll just- I'll take care of it myself."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"Why do you think he's so determined to get you alone with him?" Kouga asked Kagome after they had danced their fifth dance. "I thought their purpose would be to hurt us and nothing more than that, something superficial."

"They don't seem to like one another very much," Kagome agreed.

Kouga laughed bitterly. "Kagura is only with him because he paid her."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean that," Kagome gasped. "You're making it sound like she's some sort of prostitute."

"Did I make it sound that way?" Kouga asked, looking genuinely apologetic. He smiled down at the woman in his arms before dipping her deep towards the ground until her long hair brushed the marble tiled floor. "That would be giving her too much credit."

Kagome laughed in spite of herself. The Kouga of this night out was so totally different from the one she had come to know. It was as if he had opened up and was considering her his friend and confidant. She actually enjoyed being with him when he was not busy making her life miserable.

"I suppose that was a bit harsh of me," Kouga frowned. "I can't help it. I just hate her, I really truly do. I have never hated another human being as much as I hate her. I don't think its possible."

"The only way one can hate someone so utterly and completely is to have loved them greatly before," Kagome commented quietly, havinging similar feelings regarding Inuyasha come to mind.

"That's not love," Kouga argued. The two danced together quietly, watching Inuyasha and Kagura arguing at the table. "A lover's spat do you think?"

This time Kagome was the one to scoff. "More like Inuyasha is regretting his choice of women to make me jealous and insecure about. He should have chosen Kikyou if that was his goal." She paused as she processed her thoughts. "He would have chosen her if his intention was simply to hurt me."

"Coincidence then?" Kouga thought aloud skeptically as he twirled Kagome.

"I wonder if this has to do with Sesshoumaru."

It took a moment for Kouga to remember exactly who 'Sesshoumaru' was. It then clicked that it was the real name of his brilliant foreman. The man who saved his ranch had always been a mystery. Perhaps it was time to reveal some of the secrets. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Sesshoumaru has purposely dropped off the face of the earth. No one knew what happened to him those years ago. Actually, if it was public knowledge that he was still around he would have access to the majority of their father's inheritance. Most of the money has been frozen and only Sesshoumaru has the password to unlock it. However, the assets that were not frozen are where Inuyasha gets most all his money." The wheels in Kagome's head were processing quickly.

"I thought dog-face was an actor or something."

"That would hardly provide the amount of money he needs for his lifestyle. He never was one to understand limits," Kagome confided. "I bet his share of the inheritance is running out."

"So, he's hunting down his brother and trying to use jealousy to get the answer out of us?" Kouga stopped dancing and began to slowly walk back towards their dinner table to pick back up his jacket. He had enough of this place and those people. It was time to head home.

"Half-brother and I wouldn't put it past him." Kagome tugged on Kouga's arm to keep him from getting to the table just yet. "Hurting us would only serve as a bonus."

"He's going to be disappointed to see that we're the winners of this little game." Kouga's eye had a mischievous twinkle in it that promised more adventure for the night yet to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**One Ranch, Two Brothers: Chapter Eleven  
**

_First half by KitKats, Second half by BelleDayNight_

"Sango…"

"Miroku, I know what I'm doing."

"But Sango, it really isn't necessary—"

"It's something I want to do for you," Sango snapped irritably.

Miroku watched with despair as the object of his untimely affection stooped down onto the floor and began scrubbing the grease spots left from his earlier attempt at cooking. After Sesshoumaru had managed to come in while they were fighting, the kitchen had harbored tension at an intensity that could have been cut with a steak knife.

Sango had changed out of the cashmere sweater she had been wearing when she had first arrived and into an old work shirt of Miroku's. The man must have possessed a hidden talent when it came to dirtying up a kitchen. This one was _filthy_.

He watched her almost constantly as she worked to remove a stain here, and a black spot there. Miroku supposed that he should be of some help, and perhaps scrub the dishes, but it was so…_interesting _to watch her at work.

Miroku rarely ever got to observe Sango. When he did happen to stumble across her, Sango would immediately stiffen up, and either throw him out of her store, or bombard him with comments that dripped from over-used sarcasm.

It was a rare moment of simplicity for him.

Sango, meanwhile, wasn't sharing in his moment of bliss. Not only could she feel his eyes burning into her form, but she also had to deal with the little, nagging voice inside of her head. She felt so—_bad _after witnessing the angry outburst from Miroku, and if that wasn't awful enough it only added to her pain to know that _she _had been the cause of it.

"_As hard as it may be for your biased mind to comprehend I don't have limitless amounts of self-esteem. All you have ever done is insult me. I have never done one thing to earn such…such…a foul impression."_

Despite herself, her body let out a little shiver. Sango could still hear the angry exclamation in her mind. The way his eyes had flashed…there had been something there. She had clearly seen the outrage that had glittered in the depths of his eyes, but there had been another emotion…something sticky, something she didn't want to have to deal with.

A tremor of anger worked its way through her and without giving her arm permission to; she slapped the cabinet a little harder than expected as she brought it back down to rub at the now disappearing stain.

Miroku wasn't supposed to be a real human being.

He could walk, talk, and be a man as much as he wanted to, but he just couldn't have real emotions. Sango had never been able to picture him as anything more than a good body with a cocky attitude.

So why did he have to show his true colors now?

Her eyes clouded over as she recalled when she had first met him. It had been many years back when Kouga had just moved them onto their ranch. They had been living on the large piece of land for a few weeks before Sango had seen so much as a hair that belonged to either one of them. She may not have laid eyes on the brothers, but she sure had heard a lot about them.

Every girl in town was head over heels with the realization that two dark-haired bachelors had rolled into town. At the end of their first week living in this part of Texas, Sango had had the misfortunate of learning about the notorious Miroku.

"He's so bad!" The girls would squeal with approval as they drifted into her store.

She knew by just taking in their starry eyes that she wasn't going to like him.

Sango never had liked the pretty boys.

Their first meeting had left Sango about ready to _kill_ any innocent thing that may have had the misfortunate of stumbling across her path.

The bell above the entrance to her store had rung, but Sango hadn't bothered to look up at the customer. The little grocery store had completely been emptied of eggs, and she had been busy restocking the cartons on the shelves.

She had always been one to pick up when someone was watching her, and the eyes burning into her back had been unmovable for a handful of minutes. Sango turned, while holding a carton of eggs in her hand, and had wrinkled her nose at the man standing almost directly behind her.

"May I help you sir?" She asked testily, while taking in his handsome face.

Miroku had flashed his infamous smile, and had leaned close as he spoke to her. It was almost as if he were about to share a secret with Sango.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you'd show me where you kept your bottles of milk?"

Sango had never been a stupid girl.

"Get OUT!" She had screamed at possibly the highest point her voice could reach.

The smile on his face had never faltered, to her complete annoyance, until she had tore off the top of the egg carton, and had egged him directly in the chest. Miroku, taking the hint, had retreated from the store.

"See you next Tuesday!" He sang out as he shut the door.

He had continued to show up in her store, as promised, on every Tuesday after their first meeting. Sango had done everything within her power to avoid him for the first couple of years of knowing each other. She'd take her break, and have someone else come sit in the grocery store for her. Sango would often retreat to the coffee shop down the street while he did his shopping.

But the old saying goes, there's a thin line between love and hate.

After a while of totally despising him, she had begun to find him intriguing. She denied that there was anything behind her sudden interest in him, but the ache that pulled at her when he smiled at her said otherwise.

As much as it pained her to think in such a way, he had been right to accuse her of what crimes she committed against him.

She _always _insulted him. Sango grabbed at any chance she could get to throw an offensive comment his way. There was something about the way that he got to her, and she just didn't want to fall victim to his charms. So, she did what she could to keep her feelings at bay.

She looked for faults in him.

All her hard years of denying her emotions had gone to waste though. She was at his house now, attempting to have dinner. If she truly had no interest in him why had she allowed herself to show up for his dinner? Sango wasn't a helpless girl by any stretch. If she had wanted a good dinner, she could have made herself one. Yet, here she was.

"Sango?"

The voice cut through the fog in her brain, and she looked up to see Miroku staring down at her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Sango was almost afraid of what she would say if given the chance to think about it. There was no reason to push him any further. At least not tonight.

Miroku didn't wait for a response, and barreled on, "You've been sitting on the floor for the last twenty minutes. The kitchen looks great though."

She looked around, almost in wonder, and took in how the room seemed to sparkle. Sango could have laughed. She had been so deep in her own thoughts that she had cleaned the place in record timing.

"Miroku…about earlier…" She began hesitantly, as she stood up and brushed off his work shirt.

She blinked as he put a finger up to her lips and quieted her.

"Don't bother," He said softly, "I was out of line."

Sango's eyes widened slightly, and she simply wanted to _hit _him for being such a gentleman.

But she didn't.

"Nonsense," she said in a bit of an irritable tone.

He didn't say anything, and Sango took advantage of his blessed silence to lean forward just a few inches, and slip an arm around his neck.

And then she kissed him.

It was a brush of one person's lips on another's, and then it was over. The kiss wasn't something that could be labeled, 'raw passion', but she had gotten her point across none the less.

She slipped away from him almost as quickly as she had put her arms around him, and a huge smile blossomed across her face.

"I'm not really in the mood for Chinese, so I was thinking….pizza?"

Miroku stared at her with a very _stupid _look on his face.

He was most _defiantly _human.

"I'll take that as a yes," She chirped while picking up the house phone off of its base. She walked outside to make the order, and to let Miroku recover from his shock.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Inuyasha glared at Kouga as he and Kagome rejoined them at the table. "So how is the ranching business?" He asked, making an effort to sound friendly and casual.

"It produces cattle and horses," Kouga answered blandly. "How's pretending you know how to act?"

"The pay checks seem to think I'm pretty good," Inuyasha retorted, equally bland.

Kagome propped her elbows on the table and leaned towards her former fiancé. "Really? Then why are you here, snooping for clues about Sesshoumaru?"

The fork in Inuyasha's hand clattered to his plate in shock. He quickly picked it back up and as calmly as possible placed it on the table. He met Kagome's eyes directly. "What makes you think that?"

"Why else would you have hunted me down?"

"Maybe I just wanted to take a vacation down in Texas with my new woman," Inuyasha answered, wrapping his arm around Kagura's shoulder and pulling her towards him. The woman rolled her eyes and continued to try and eat her salad. Inuyasha pushed her away with an exacerbated sigh. "Fine. Do you know where he is?"

"Why would I know where he is?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha put his elbows on the table and leaned towards her so that their noses were practically touching. "Because I know that the two of you used to be close. And sources tell me that the last time Sesshoumaru was seen it was in Texas. And right about the time he disappears this idiot," he gestured towards Kouga. "Suddenly has his ranch go from a financial disaster to a multimillion dollar industry. And now you just happen to have tried to pull a similar disappearing act and have also ended up in Texas."

"Did you do all that thinking by yourself?" Kouga asked, idly stirring his straw in his water glass. He kept his eyes blank as he looked up to meet Inuyasha's gaze.

"As a matter of fact I did," Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to rethink your theory then," Kagome told him with a smug expression. "Because Sesshoumaru does not live here." She didn't need to tell him that Sesshoumaru had died years ago and that the man that now existed was but a shadow of her dear friend.

"I don't believe you," Inuyasha hissed.

"Well then it's a good thing that we don't care what you believe, now isn't it?" Kouga answered arrogantly.

Kagura had begun to tap her fingernails against her crystal glass during the interlude and cried out in dismay when she caused the crystal to shatter. Wine spilled all over her dress. "Damn it!" She cried, as she rose to her feet, and allowed the glass to fall in shards to the hard tiled floor.

Kagome cringed at the sight, knowing just how impossible it would be to remove such stains from her lovely, expensive dress.

"I told you to stop tapping your damn nails," Inuyasha told Kagura irritably.

"Oh shut up you moron," Kagura yelled storming towards the restroom to clean herself up. They watched her leave, Inuyasha and Kagome stunned into silence. Kouga began to snicker with an irrepressible grin plastered upon his face.

"Look Kagome," Inuyasha started, as he reached across the table and took hold of her hands. "Can I talk to you for a few moments alone?" He cast Kouga a disdainful look.

Kouga narrowed his eyes and then lightly grasped Kagome's elbow. "Why don't you dance with him on one song, let him speak his mind?"

"Alright," Kagome agreed. She didn't like Kouga telling her what to do, but it sounded more like a suggestion. She ignored the brief stab her heart felt when Inuyasha smiled at her boyishly, the way he used to. But she needed to remember, he was first and foremost an actor. She knew what he was really like. He was a greedy, selfish, spoilt, mean-spirited man.

Inuyasha led Kagome to the small dance floor, and took her in his arms. She kept her eyes on Kouga and felt reassured that he would protect her should Inuyasha try and act threateningly. "Would you stop looking at that stupid cowboy?"

"He's a rancher, not a cowboy," Kagome protested absently.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him as he lead her in the dance. "So, do you know what happened to Sesshoumaru?"

"Why do you want to find him suddenly? All the times over the years that I brought him up you always said you'd rather walk around the north pole in your underwear than talk to him ever again," Kagome objected.

"He's my brother; I shouldn't need an excuse to want to find him."

"What happen, you run out of money?"

Inuyasha cringed slightly as her statement was right on target. Kagome sighed, still seeing the little boy she once knew Inuyasha as and forgetting what a rotten adult he changed into. "Inuyasha," she said softly. "Did you ever think that during all that time that you were avoiding Sesshoumaru, that maybe he didn't want you to find him?"

"Of course I thought that!" Inuyasha roared, his hands gripped Kagome's upper arms tightly causing her to cry out softly in pain. He shook her in anger, "You think I would bother with someone like you unless I thought it would be of some benefit to me?"

Kagome felt her eyes water in tears at his hateful words. Could it be that the whole time they were together it was simply because she was friends with his brother? Did that make her somehow more of a challenge? Was it a contest to see if she would choose him or his brother?

"You're hurting me," Kagome told him quietly, trying to pull her arms out of his grip.

"Stupid woman, you still don't know anything," Inuyasha informed her angrily. He opened his mouth to say more, but a fist was suddenly closing it for him while sending him flying to the floor. Kouga stood looming over him with Kagome tucked safely behind him.

"I think I've heard enough. Let's go home Kagome. There's no need to be around this trash any longer." Kouga gently ran his fingers over the bruised flesh of Kagome's arms. "Let's go," he repeated softer.

Inuyasha rubbed his sore jaw from his position on the restaurant floor. "You can't keep me from getting what belongs to me!" Inuyasha yelled out.

A pair of high heeled shoes were in Inuyasha's line of sight. He looked up from his vantage point to see Kagura looking down at him quizzically. "There are perfectly fine chairs at the table. Must you sit on the floor?"

He groaned and lay back on the floor staring at the ceiling. Frederick then stood over him. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're upsetting the band."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Sesshoumaru paced back forth in the small house reserved for the ranch's foreman. It had been five years since he moved to Texas, trying to separate himself from his old life as much as possible. The letter that rested so innocently upon his kitchen table shattered his little bubble of peace.

Five years ago, Sesshoumaru had become the newest multibillionaire after the death of his father with the subsequent inheritance of his estate. At the time he worked for the government organizing and running covert operations. He had resigned his position upon the receipt of his inheritance, wanting to be more available for his wife and two young children.

Touran was a beautiful woman and the love of his life. They met sophomore year in college in Physics. After they graduated, they both started to work for the government. They then decided to have children. Touran always wanted to adopt and Sesshoumaru had no reason to disagree. He would have liked to have his own children, but she convinced him that someone needed to care for those existing children.

Rin and Shippou were the names of the little girl and boy that they had adopted. Everything was going well with his perfect life. Naraku, his boss, had been a little upset about Sesshoumaru's decision to retire but he had respected it.

At least that was what Sesshoumaru had always believed until he received the letter that was now sitting on his table. He remembered coming home after his last day of work, ready and anxious to start his new life. However, he didn't realize that meant his old life would be mere ashes. His quaint home no longer existed. In its stead were the charcoaled remains of the framework. He had rushed inside, paying no heed to the smoldering flames.

He remembered crying out in rage at the site before him. Three charred skeletons, a woman holding two young children, were against the far wall of the bedroom. They had been murdered and he knew it had to be related to the government work he did. There was nothing for him there.

So he took his name and father's legacy and disappeared.

His golden eyes fell back onto the letter and he snatched it up from the table, pulling out the photographs that came with it. He knew without a doubt that the first one was a photograph of his family, but that they were alive and well. Touran was beautiful still and Rin and Shippou were now eight years old. They were in second grade by now. Or actually they probably skipped a grade or two like he had done. He shook his head; no they were probably in second grade. He had forgotten that they were not children of his blood. Besides Inuyasha was of his blood and he certainly was no genius.

He shuffled to the next photograph; it was of Touran and the children at a park. The lovely sight brought a smile to his somber face. He shuffled again and came to what made him need to speak to Kagome. It was a picture of her holding a small white puppy and handing it to Rin. She had been his family's Veterinarian and didn't even know it!

He picked up the letter and skimmed over its words once more. It was from Naraku's right-hand man Bankotsu. Naraku had ordered him to murder Sesshoumaru's family so that the man would rejoin the government, having nothing left to lose. Bankotsu revealed that he could not do this. He respected Sesshoumaru too much. Naraku had searched for years for Sesshoumaru, but Bankotsu always undermined him and prevented his location from being discovered.

Sesshoumaru felt the corner of his lip twitch upwards as he continued to read Bankotsu's words. It seemed that the man had truly saved his life many times over. Bankotsu arranged for bodies to be placed in Sesshoumaru's family's stead. His family was safe; he had made sure of it. However, they were given new identities and a new life. It was a difficult thing to convince Touran but she had agreed for the sake of the children and for Sesshoumaru.

Naraku was dead. Bankotsu knew because he had killed him personally. With his death it was now safe for Sesshoumaru to know the truth of his family. However, Bankotsu could not disclose their location just in case the letter was intercepted. He trusted that with Sesshoumaru's resources he would be able to both find them and protect them.

He needed to talk to Kagome and find out exactly where his family was located. At this ranch he had found a place to call home. It was time to bring his family here with him as well. He looked around the small house. This would not do for a family with two energetic children. He would have to build.

Which is why he needed to speak to Kouga. He wanted to buy out half of the ranch.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**One Ranch, Two Brothers: Chapter Twelve **(First half Kitkats, Second BelleDayNight)

His lips were still tingling from Sango's earlier kiss, and he could see that her eyes were absolutely _glowing_.

It depressed him.

Miroku's earlier feelings for Sango had been almost unbearable, and on the brink of exploding; He had been so sure that she was the one.

But now, he wasn't certain about anything.

The pizza arrived about forty-five minutes after Sango had stepped outside to place the order on the telephone, and when the doorbell chimed from the front door, Miroku rose from his position next to Sango on the couch, and made his way lazily to the door.

What was revealed when the door was pulled back made him grin on the inside.

A woman in her early twenties stood nervously in the doorway clutching their two boxes of pizza. She had long blond hair that fell to the middle of her back, bright blue eyes, and an eye level below Miroku's chin.

She glanced down at the receipt in her hand as the customer gave her his attention, and opened a pretty mouth to say the total, "That'll be--" The girl glanced up, and blanked out.

Miroku gave her a boyish grin, and leaned a shoulder casually against the doorframe, and made eye contact.

She looked lost.

"What's your name, lovely?" He asked silkily.

"Al-Ali-Ahh…Alice," With a dark blush on her face, she managed to say her name.

"Well Alice, I'd like to thank you for bringing me my dinner," He handed her a twenty dollar bill, and held up a hand before she could object.

"Consider whatever is left over after the price of the pizza a large tip."

"But…sir-"

"Miroku," He corrected lightly.

"I can't accept this, _Miroku_," She said his name with a flustered look on her face.

"Of course you can."

Sango looked up from the couch with a frown, and craned her neck to see what was taking Miroku so long. The pizza must have arrived ten minutes before, and he was still standing in the doorway?

What she saw made her vision go red.

It was bad enough that the girl who was delivering their meal was pretty, but Miroku was standing in that _pose _of his. Sango had learned to hate that casual way he stood when he was flirting with a woman.

How could he do that now?

Had her kiss been so _awful _that he had rebounded straight into the arms of a lady delivering Pizza Hut? She had always assumed that there had been something between the two of them, and now…she was so confused that it actually _hurt_.

She stood up clumsily and made her way down the entry hallway on legs that felt like jelly. Sango wasn't sure what she was about to do, but she knew that she had to make an advance.

As Sango closed in, she could hear the tinkling laughter that was emitting from the lady in the doorway. Miroku had said something witty, and the thought of him purposely causing her to giggle made Sango's blood boil.

Alice stopped her laughter abruptly when her eyes fell on Sango.

Sango wrapped an arm around Miroku's waist, and looked up at him with a mock look of confusion on her face.

"Did they get the order wrong _honey_?" She asked in a voice that was both calm and _not_.

At the nickname Alice paled, and almost threwthe box of pizza into Sango's hands.

"I, um, have a good night sir, ma'am," She said in a very embarrassed voice as she quickly retreated down the walkway.

Miroku looked on stunned, as Alice gunned the engine, and flew from the driveway in her little red sports car.

He had been so close…

But to what?

Had he wanted to get that lady's number? Did he really want to pick up another lady right in front of Sango?

Sango, meanwhile, had removed herself from Miroku's body, and had made her way to the kitchen. Miroku closed the front door, and followed her, knowing that he had made a very large mistake by choosing to flirt with that girl.

This was supposed to be Sango and his night.

She was standing in front of the little island in the middle of his kitchen, with the box of pizza open in front of her on the countertop. She hadn't bothered to get herself a plate, or even a napkin.

From Miroku's place he could see cheese stuck to her chin.

He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure _what _that something was. Miroku wasn't sure whether to beg for forgiveness, or to try to play it off casually.

Sango wasn't helping his situation by standing quietly either.

"Sango…" He rubbed the back of his neck in a way that screamed embarrassment, and made his way across the kitchen to stand on the opposite side of the island. She looked at him silently, as she peeled a pepperoni off the slice of pizza in one hand.

"It's fine," She said carefully.

"No…it's not," He challenged.

One of Sango's eyebrows arched in a way that showed interest.

"I'm a jerk," He said without waiting for a response.

"Miroku--" She began in protest.

"_No_!"

Sango looked taken aback by his outburst.

"I don't want you to make excuses for me, Sango! You saw me with your own eyes in the doorway, and I'm not going to lie to you by saying I was having an in-depth conversation about how interesting pizza is."

She was silent.

"I can't do this," He barreled on with a pained expression forming on his face, "I will not engage in a relationship with you." Miroku finished bluntly.

At the shock on her face, he was forced to look away.

"I never _asked _you to," Sango said in an argumentative tone.

"So you're telling me you kissed me for the hell of it then?"

Sango backed away from the counter as a stunned expression overtook her features. He had known what she had meant when she had kissed him, and this is how he was dealing with it?

"I'm sorry if I was too forward, but I don't believe flirting with the Pizza Hut girl was a wise way to deal with it."

"You're right," Miroku said with a nod.

"Then _why _are you fighting me?"

Miroku leaned forward over the counter, and looked directly into her eyes, "Because we will _not _work out Sango, I cannot possibly sustain a relationship for a long period of time. All you have to do is check my message machine, you will hear a dozen messages from women I have previously engaged in relationships with,"

"I don't--"

"Well, I _do _care. I will not break your heart Sango, because you will fall in love with a nice man that gets a nice salary, and that can give you an unlimited amount of happiness."

"Money has nothing--"

"I am not just talking about money!" He roared and slammed a fist down onto the countertop.

Her eyes had widened considerably, and Miroku forced himself to look away as he ground out the final blow, "I'm not in love with you Sango. It would never work out."

"It could if-"

"Get out," He interrupted her softly.

She was silent.

"Please," He said in a tone that hinted at desperation.

Miroku glanced up briefly and in time to see her eyes flooding with tears yet to be shed. She made her way numbly to the door, and from where Miroku was rooted he could see her shoulders physically sagging. He noticed how her hands fumbled unsuccessfully for the doorknob. She wiped her eyes viciously, and ran out into the yard without bothering to close the door behind herself.

"Damn it!" He yelled savagely as he took up their dinner and threw the box of pizza hard at a wall. He watched the pizza bounce from the ruined box, and land in different areas of the room.

With his face in his hands, Miroku slid to the tile floor, and broke down.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

The two rode in silence for many minutes. Kagome reached across the dash to turn the radio on. Country music about a man and his new Chevy truck began to blast over the speakers, but Kouga just as quickly flipped the radio off.

Kagome's lips set in a grim line and she turned the music back on again. Kouga turned it off, never taking his eyes off the road. Kagome reached across to turn the radio on once more when Kouga caught her wrist, eyes still focused on the road.

"Leave it," he ordered. Kagome huffed at his attitude. She needed music to drown out her thoughts. She didn't want to think about the things that Inuyasha had said to her. She tried to pull her hand out of Kouga's grasp, but was surprised that he did not release her wrist.

"Mind letting go?" She asked when they came to a stop sign.

Kouga finally looked at her and gave her a half-grin. "I do mind." He slid his palm over the back of her hand and linked fingers with her and then trapped her hand under his on the console. Kagome tried to yank her hand out from under the weight. "I'm not letting you turn on the radio."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, unsuccessful in her struggles to free her hand. She had not realized how strong the rancher was nor did she understand his game. "Let go of my hand, Kouga," she ordered.

"No," Kouga answered, his voice playful as he started his vehicle back up.

"I know where you sleep at night," Kagome threatened, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Kouga turned towards her with an ear-splitting grin. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm before she had time to react. "The door is unlocked," he challenged before imprisoning her hand once again.

Kagome's face flushed at his banter. Who was this man? He certainly didn't seem like the taciturn boss who made her life miserable over the past few weeks. She gave up and relaxed in her seat. "Do you not like that song or something?"

"I don't like Chevy's," he confided, looking at her with a dead-panned expression. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Don't you drive a Chevy?"

"I do not!" He protested in a highly-scandalized voice that made her laugh even harder. "I drive a Dodge." He released her hand at the final stop sign before he would begin the winding, torturous country road that would lead to the ranch. "We need to talk and not use music as a buffer."

"I'm listening," Kagome told him, still smiling and trying to hide the fact that she missed the warmth of his hand upon hers. "What troubles you boss?"

"Inuyasha is not going to give up so easily." He began driving, increasing his headlights to the bright level. "He will find Sesshoumaru and very soon."

"So what are we supposed to do about that? What was the point of this whole shenanigan if he was just going to track him down regardless?"

"It was a two-point shenanigan. The first was to buy Sesshoumaru some time so that he could decide what it is he wanted to do about the nuisance. And the second part was to have a little fun at the expense of our rotten ex-fiancés." Kouga kept his eyes trained on the road; the second part was only half true. He wanted an excuse to explore his attraction to the lovely animal doctor.

"I see," Kagome said quietly. So this night was only about revenge and fun. Kouga apparently wasn't feeling the same attraction that she was. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the passenger window at the dark tree line.

Kouga didn't like the way she said, 'I see,' and her current unfriendly position further enhanced that dislike. "Kagome," he called softly. She didn't turn towards him but he knew she was listening. "I really did have a good time with you tonight."

"Me too," she said with a ghost of a smile.

"Perhaps it is something we could do again," he paused. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a familiar car on the side of the road. It looked like the clerk from the general store that Miroku frequented. She was sitting on the hood of her car.

"Without the revenge motives and such?" Kagome asked.

"Uh huh," Kouga answered absently as he pulled his truck over on the side of the road. "You know this girl, right?" He asked Kagome, turning towards her. She nodded at him. He turned off his truck's engine and flipped it over onto the battery to keep the lights on. "Could you make sure she's not broken down?"

Kagome nodded silently. It was nice to see that he wasn't going to drive by the poor woman abandoning her to a night in the dark forests of Southeast Texas. However, it would have been nice if he had listened to her question. She had been ignored for years by Inuyasha, she didn't like being ignored any longer.

She hopped out of the truck and approached the familiar woman. "Sango?" She called, the woman looked up. The dark haired clerk was sitting on the hood of her car Indian-style, arms crossed and crying silently. The moonlight reflected off the teary trail on her cheeks. Kagome rushed over to her, "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked taking hold of the woman's hands comfortingly.

Kouga stepped out of the truck and stood beside Kagome. His strong presence was reassuring. Sango pulled her hands out of Kagome's and wiped her face with her sleeve. She glared at Kouga with absolute loathing. He stepped behind Kagome. "Don't let her kill me," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome giggled at him, causing Sango to redirect her death glare at her. Kagome swallowed hard and pressed her back close against Kouga's front. "Don't let her kill me either," she whispered back.

"What is the matter?" Kouga asked, his voice kind, even though he was more-or-less cowering behind Kagome.

Sango pushed herself away from the hood of her car and continued to stare silently at the two, but her anger melted away and she was left with a look of hurt and betrayal.

Kouga's hands contracted on Kagome's hips from his position behind her. "What did that fool do to you?" He asked quietly, gently.

"Nothing, he's just his arrogant, cold-hearted, womanizing, horrible self." Sango answered with a watery smile. "I should have known it wouldn't work out with that jerk."

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation," Kagome interrupted, but from the devastated look on Sango's face she was afraid of the answer.

"That is the explanation, he said it himself," Sango revealed.

"Idiot," Kouga muttered. He stood out from behind Kagome now and placed a warm, reassuring hand on Sango's shoulder. She took him by surprise by grabbing his wrist and twisting his body around so that he was on the hood, with his arm pulled painfully behind his back. "Ow! Ow! Uncle! Jeez woman!"

"Let him go!" Kagome cried out, prying Sango's hands off her…boss. "What's wrong with you?"

Sango released Kouga, realizing that her instincts had taken over. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Old habits."

"I'd hate to meet you in a dark alley," Kouga said with a forced grin as he rubbed his shoulder. He was certain she broke something important.

"Is there anything wrong with your car?" Kagome asked, once she knew that Kouga wasn't in danger of the woman anymore.

"No," Sango answered.

"I'll talk to the idiot, alright?" Kouga offered. He let go of his shoulder and rolled it back. It made an audible popping sound. That caused Sango to cringe guiltily.

"If it's any consolation we just got back from dining with our ex-fiancés that made our lives living hells and used and abused us," Kagome explained.

Sango's dark eyes widened. "What?"

Kagome reached for the other woman's hands again and gave them a warm, friendly squeeze. "So you see, even if you think you love someone, if they treat you poorly they are not worthy of being loved."

Sango looked down at her hands inside of Kagome's and returned the warm gesture before pulling away.

"Then when you least expect it, you'll find someone who does appreciate you and treats you right," Kouga added, as he dropped his arm casually around Kagome's shoulders.

Sango offered a half-hearted smile. She wasn't so sure about that. "I need to go now; I have to open early tomorrow morning."

"I'll give the idiot a sound trashing, I promise," Kouga offered.

"Thank you, both of you," Sango said as she walked back to her door. She started her car and took off. Kouga and Kagome watched until her taillights had faded completely away before he took his arm off her shoulder. They went back inside the truck.

Kagome pondered his words. Was he being reassuring to Sango? He sure made it sound like there was more to them than an evening of mutual revenge. She wanted to ask him, but from the look on his face he wasn't thinking about them.

"I'm going to beat the living tar out of that moron," Kouga vowed. Kagome shook her head; at least he answered her unspoken question. He definitely wasn't thinking about them right now.

They pulled into the drive. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the porch steps and rushed down to greet them. He opened Kagome's door while a bewildered Kouga watched him with his face becoming red in anger.

"We must speak," Sesshoumaru said simply to Kagome. He looked past her to Kouga. "Then we must speak."

Kouga's jaw flinched in annoyance. He fought to contain his jealousy at seeing his foreman man-handling Kagome. Sesshoumaru and the doctor were just friends. Well, technically so were Kouga and Kagome but he couldn't help but think there was potential after tonight. "Fine," Kouga agreed. He had a mission.

It didn't take long to find his brother. Miroku was sitting on the kitchen floor, staring down at his hands. He didn't bother greeting Kouga. So, Kouga kicked his leg with his boot, hard.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled as he rose to his feet. "What's the big idea?"

"Why didn't you acknowledge your big brother?"

"Oh shut up," Miroku retorted.

Kouga's eyebrows rose to his hairline. It wasn't like Miroku to be such a temperamental man, that was more like him. "What is your problem?" Kouga asked, giving his little brother a shove in the chest.

Miroku stumbled back a step and then glared at Kouga, locking amethyst with ice blue. He shoved Kouga back, catching the rancher off guard. Kouga's back hit the island in the middle of the kitchen and his eyes narrowed. He reared back his hand and punched Miroku upside the chin.

Miroku fell back against the barstool. He reached up to wipe off the blood from his lower lip where his tooth had bitten down. He then took hold of the barstool and slammed it over Kouga's head.

The older man was dazed but quickly recovered and launched himself at Miroku. The two brothers were rolling on the kitchen floor punching the living daylights out of each other. The backdoor to the kitchen was pulled open and Sesshoumaru and Kagome stared at the brothers in disbelief.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" Kagome rushed towards the two, escaping the last second attempt of Sesshoumaru to stop her.

"Kagome wait!" Sesshoumaru called, but it was too late.

Kagome had put herself in the crossfire and a vicious right hook meant to blacken Kouga's eye instead landed upon Kagome. Miroku's mouth opened in shock at what he had just done. "Kagome!"

Kagome slumped into Kouga's arms. "What have you done?" Kouga roared at Miroku.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Miroku off the kitchen floor. "Leave now if you want to live," he warned in a low voice. Miroku didn't take time to apologize but quickly jettisoned himself out the door. The sound of his truck's motor could be heard roaring to life.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Kouga asked his emotions high as he held the woman in his arms. The punch would have knocked him out cold, no doubt. He was seriously worried of what damage it would do to Kagome. "We have to take her to the hospital," he said to Sesshoumaru who had taken an icepack out of the freezer.

Sesshoumaru placed the icepack over the affected eye. "We'll talk afterwards," Sesshoumaru assured him as he stood aside as Kouga stood up with Kagome in his arms. He opened the door and led the way to his extended cab pick-up truck. "Sit in the back with her and buckle up," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kouga complied without question. He held Kagome in his arms but she wasn't responding. His eyes met Sesshoumaru's in the rearview mirror. "It was an accident," Sesshoumaru assured him.

"I know," Kouga answered, his grip on the female doctor tightened. "I think she must have hit her head on the island and it gave her a concussion after the punch."

"She'll be fine," Sesshoumaru assured him confidently as he drove as if the devil was on his heels towards the emergency room.

**TBC**


	13. Finale

**One Ranch, Two Brothers: Finale** (Written by KitKats and BelleDayNight all mixed up and thrown together in a semi-respectable fashion)

_a/n: Sorry guys, looks like the story ends here. KitKats and I simply must end this amazingly great story with this chapter, but on the plus side it will be pretty long! So happy reading and we hope you enjoy!_

Sesshoumaru had called the ER from the truck to warn them that they would be arriving shortly with a possible concussion. Upon arriving at the busy hospital, Kouga hopped out of the idling truck and picked up Kagome. He rushed inside the ER with the unconscious woman in his arms while Sesshoumaru found a place to park.

Kouga stood in front of the nurse's triage station, his expression grim and his eyes fiery. The nurse stood immediately and had him bring Kagome into the back. The ER nurse in that area checked her vitals and prepared her for IV needles while the physician was notified.

"What relation are you to the patient?" The nurse questioned. Kouga felt like he was being interrogated by the police. Why did she have to sound so suspicious?

"I'm her fiancé," he answered with some hesitation. The nurse looked pointedly at Kagome's ring finger and then back up to him. He shrugged, "I thought you might have to cut it off or something," he explained. "You can see the tan-line," he pointed out, grateful that the line she had from Inuyasha's ring had yet to fade. The nurse seemed to accept this.

Kouga stood at the bedside giving the nurse as accurate as possible summary of what happened and what he knew of Kagome's health. "It happened about a half hour ago. We had just gotten back from dinner and my brother and I had gotten into a tussle in the kitchen. She somehow ended up in the middle of it and a punch meant for me hit her instead and knocked her back so that the back of her head hit the island median in the middle of the kitchen," he paused. "The only past health history I know is that she had donated one of her kidneys to her brother and she doesn't take any medication regularly."

He stood within the curtained area for as long as he could before the nurse from the front took him by the arm and ushered him back towards the waiting room. She thrust a clipboard full of paperwork at him and he stared at it blankly for a good five minutes, not knowing what to do. Everything he saw was a blur.

He didn't even notice when Sesshoumaru sat beside him. His foreman took one look at Kouga then at the blank paperwork and took the clipboard himself and filled out the necessary details. Without a word Sesshoumaru turned in the filled out paperwork to the nurse at the front station before sitting back beside his boss.

"It will do no good to go into a coma yourself," Sesshoumaru warned.

"I'm in love with her," Kouga whispered.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes grew marginally wide at the declaration. He had thought it possible, but he didn't think anything like this would happen so soon. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, and then to be told they were not lost after all. He was confident Kagome would be fine even if she had some sort of hemorrhage. They had brought her to the ER in sufficient time to fix any such ailments. "Then snap out of it and you can tell her so when she's awake."

Kouga shook his head, trying to clear his fuzzy head. "Right," he agreed. He took survey of the other occupants in the waiting room. They consisted of a pair of children clutching their stomachs, an old man holding his wrist tight to his chest, and a teenaged boy with a skateboard and a bloody leg. He turned back to Sesshoumaru, "What did you say to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position for his large frame. "It was about my past," he too looked over the audience of the waiting room and deemed it harmless enough to disclose the information to Kouga. He seriously doubted if a kid with a sprained ankle cared about his family life. "Five years ago, I worked for the government. I had turned in my resignation because my wife and I wanted to raise a family and it was too dangerous of an occupation."

Kouga's eyes grew wide at the fact that Sesshoumaru was sharing his past with him. He had known the man for years now and had given up on knowing anything more than the basics. "You were married?"

"With children," Sesshoumaru confirmed. "I returned home to discover that my wife and two adopted children had died tragically in a fire. I was devastated naturally," he deadpanned.

"Naturally," Kouga agreed, trying to hide his amusement.

"I needed to disappear. I didn't want any dealings with the government and I had a great deal of capital thanks to my inheritance. My brother has always been greedy and I didn't want to deal with him. So I found you."

"And turned the ranch around into a profitable enterprise," Kouga said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Did you find out some news?"

"Yes, an old associate of mine informed me that my former boss had attempted to have my family murdered, hence negating my reasoning for retiring from such a lucrative business. His thoughts were that if I had nothing to lose then I would work even more efficiently." He paused, cracking his knuckles and causing one of the small children to burst into tears.

Kouga offered the young mother an apologetic smile but she merely glared at him.

"The man is dead and it seems my family is alive. Kagome has, in fact, treated them at her clinic in the New York." Sesshoumaru turned towards Kouga, expression serious, as it always. "I wish to bring them back to Texas and live at the ranch."

"Of course," Kouga agreed.

"I want partial ownership of the ranch, considering I am the reason business is booming."

Again Kouga nodded, "Does an equal third sound fair?"

"It is acceptable," Sesshoumaru said extending his hand. Kouga shook it, making the contract binding for a verbal contract with a handshake was how things were legalized in the Lone Star state.

Kouga rolled back his shoulders and slouched in his hard, plastic chair. "If I murder Miroku you can have his portion. And then should I go to prison for it I guess the ranch would be yours."

"She'll be fine." Sesshoumaru shifted in his uncomfortable chair. "I already called my family and they are on their way now." Kouga looked at him blankly, he had nothing to say to that.

The minutes turned into hours and still there was no news about Kagome's condition. Sesshoumaru had left for some coffee in the hospital cafeteria and had brought some back to his business partner. "What are you going to do about Inuyasha?" Kouga asked upon his return.

"I am thinking of establishing a trust fund for him where I will give him a certain amount of money and he will allowed access to the annual interest," Sesshoumaru explained.

"That sounds generous."

"I am not without a heart."

Kouga grinned at him, "You're just feeling charitable because your family is still alive."

Sesshoumaru didn't argue, his lips merely thinned in annoyance.

"From the tabloids I doubt if an annual allowance will be enough to appease Inuyasha," Kouga pointed out.

Sesshoumaru's eye had a wicked twinkle. "If that is the case, our ranch is always in use of the occasion extra ranch hand."

The physician walked into the waiting room and hesitated before calling Kouga into the back to speak with him.

"You are the…fiancé?" Doctor Franks asked, quirking a brow.

"Yes, how is Kagome?" Kouga demanded agitated and worried.

"Kagome will be fine; it is good you brought her in so quickly. We ran x-rays of her face but there was no fracture from the impact. We also ran a head CT to check for any signs of cerebral hemorrhage. There was evidence of a small amount of blood but it stopped and there was no need to perform a craniotomy to relieve any pressure," Doctor Franks rattled off.

Kouga nodded along, not really sure what the man was saying. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the doctor towards the end. "So what you're saying is…she's alright? Can I see her?"

"We'll be monitoring her for the rest of the night, but yes, in all probability she'll just have one heck of a goose-egg at the back of her skull to match her shiner," he gave Kouga a warm smile and patted his arm. "You can see her now."

"What about her cousin? He's been in the waiting room with me this whole time," Kouga explained.

"The white haired man?" Doctor Franks looked like he didn't quite believe the story but nodded anyway. "You may both sit at her bedside, but you must remain quiet and no more than two visitors, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Kouga replied with a toothy grin. He walked to the door of the waiting room and waved his arm for Sesshoumaru to accompany him. "He says she's fine but they're keeping her for observation."

The two men walked past the curtain that was closed around Kagome's sleeping form. Kouga sat on the edge of her bed, careful to avoid the IVs. Sesshoumaru looked down at the plastic chair, similar to the ones in the waiting room. "Perhaps we should donate some money to the hospital so they might acquire better seating arrangements," he muttered before sitting.

Kouga ran his fingers gently across Kagome's bruised cheek. "Hey sweet heart, can you hear me?" He called softly. His heart skipped a beat when her eyes fluttered opened. Sapphire never looked so good. "You put us through quite a scare."

Kagome's eyes looked from him to Sesshoumaru then to the IVs in her hand. "I'm in the ER?"

"Yes and all you've got to show for it is one heck of a shiner, you didn't even get to have any emergency surgery, can you believe it?" Kouga teased.

Kagome frowned at him before reaching her hand for her scalp. "They didn't have to shave my hair or anything did they?" She asked slightly panicked.

"I told you they didn't," Kouga said on a growl.

"No, you said they didn't do any emergency surgery," Kagome argued. She was about to say more when Kouga stopped her in the most effective way he knew. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and shut her right up.

"Stop molesting the patient, Wolf," Sesshoumaru jeered from his view at the bedside.

"Hey, I'm her fiancé remember, I have permission to molest her," Kouga argued in a whisper, so as not to disturb the other patients.

Kagome's brow arched at the declaration. "When did that happen? Am I suffering from some amnesia?"

Kouga laughed heartily and kissed her again. "Its how I told the doctors we were related. Sesshoumaru is your cousin….again."

"Shouldn't I get some say in who my fiancé is?" Kagome asked, licking her lips and not missing the way Kouga's eyes traced the movement of her tongue.

"I'm a heck of a lot better than the last guy," Kouga argued. He looked over towards Sesshoumaru for support.

"That is true," Sesshoumaru agreed making Kouga's face split into a grin. "And since I'm still married, the best candidate is obviously out of the picture," he added, wiping the smile right off Kouga's face.

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. "I think I need a vacation after tonight."

"Let's go to Rio," Kouga suggested.

"Excuse me?" Kagome's eyes snapped back in his direction.

"Rio de Janiero, it's lovely this time of year. I could use a vacation. I'm about ten years over due. We might as well go together," Kouga looked back over towards Seshoumaru again. "That is the most practical thing to do isn't?"

"I suppose from a financial standpoint," Sesshoumaru concurred.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she shoved Kouga in the chest, but it didn't hurt too much, so Kouga grinned and bore it. "You can't ask me to go to Rio with you because it financially makes sense!"

"Alright," Kouga placed his hands on either side of her face and touched his forehead to hers before kissing her softly on the lips. "Then we'll go together because it would be so much more fun to get to know one another along the river," he whispered against her lips.

"That's a much better reason," Kagome consented, as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, the pain medicine kicking in.

Kouga looked back towards Sesshoumaru. "That sounded like she agreed, right?"

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Spending the night driving had not been on Miroku's check list when he had started out his day, but by the time the sun had set, it had been clear that the only way to cool off, and escape a possibly brutal beating by his older brother, was to get out of the blasted town, and take a ride down the highway.

The good thing about Texas was that it had an endless supply of cities, and small towns. So, after using up a considerably large amount of gas, Miroku decided it was better not to live on the wild side when it came to driving on empty.

Normally, he would have just waited a little longer, and then called his brother if he happened to run out of fuel for the tank. Oops! He couldn't do that tonight, and Miroku was completely at fault.

He really hadn't meant to hit Kagome, or even his brother for that matter. The earlier encounter with Sango had stripped him down to being as low as a jerk, and with his dignity had gone his common sense. So, he had been brainless when Kouga had teased him, and hurt. He lashed out, and this was the end result.

Miroku exited off of the highway, and pulled his truck into a Shell gas station just a little ways down the road. The truck, at this point, was sitting dead on empty, and he counted his ducks that he hadn't missed the exit.

He hauled himself out of the cab of the truck, and set to the task of filling it up with the gas. The look on his face quickly turned into a bitter scowl as he took in the prices for gas. What was the world coming to? Pretty soon he'd have to hand over his first born for a tank of gas!

In which case, he would never be able to fill up his truck, as he was without a sweetheart and children alike.

Miroku's mouth quirked up at the thought of children resembling him running around the ranch, and if he had any luck, they would take on his habits, and walk like him.

It would drive Kouga up the wall.

"Uncle Kouga," He said thoughtfully, and quickly lost the ugly expression on his face. A wicked grin brightened up his face at the mental image of Kouga dealing with children in general, whether they were Miroku's, or his.

Digging his cell phone out of his picket, Miroku made a quick decision, and dialed Kouga's phone. It was time for him to apologize. They were men after all, and if this was settled over the phone, the likelihood of a pounding when he returned to the ranch was less likely to send him to the ER, and if he was lucky, just leave him with a shiner for a day or two.

The phone rang once, twice, and finally after the third ring, Kouga picked up.

"Kouga," Miroku began after taking a deep breath, "I'm awfully –"

"You're forgiven," the interrupted reply came.

Miroku blinked rapidly, and looked down at the phone in his hand. Had he dialed the correct number?

"What?" He asked dumbly.

The sound of giggling in the background caused Miroku to raise an eyebrow in an interested manner. Was that Kagome he had just heard?

"She's fine, and you're forgiven," Kouga said with little patience.

"But…"

"Don't argue with me when I'm being generous, I have to go now…we are busy at the moment."

The sound of Kagome's laughter erupted over the line again, before the connection was ended. Miroku hung up the phone, and wasn't quite sure he even wanted to imagine what Kouga was implying by busy.

He threw a glance over his shoulder at the gas meters, and saw that the tank was now filled halfway. Miroku decided that he'd let it fill all the way up, knowing that the consequence of this decision would simply result in a hole in his wallet.

Giggling erupted from behind him, and when Miroku turned around to catch a glimpse of what it was, he was nailed in the face with a box of French fries. He teetered back five or so steps, and wiped at his face in shock. The impact hadn't hurt him, but simply shocked him.

Miroku nudged the spilt fries on the ground with the toe of his boot, as if to see if they would explode. When nothing happened, he glanced up and caught glimpse of two pairs of little feet hiding on the other side of his truck.

He squatted down, and peered under the truck, only to have his violet eyes meet those of two young children. They both clapped hands over their mouths, as if they hadn't expected him to find them so soon, and with a squeal stumbled backwards, and ran from the passenger's side of his truck.

Abandoning the gas pump, he gave chase after the little kids. Miroku was certain that he had probably frightened the two children, but at the moment he didn't care. He ran after them, but skidded to a halt when the little boy, and girl ran straight into the arms of a woman emerging from a car across the gas station parking lot.

"What is the meaning of this," She asked in annoyance as the kids clung to her.

"That mean man was chasing us," One of them hiccupped and began to sob in that way that only a child that has mastered the art of crying can.

She glanced up at him, and Miroku could see her changing from woman mode to mother mode. If he wasn't too careful, she'd beat him into a pulp for scaring her angels.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said with a polite tip of his hat, "But these two youngsters were giving me trouble near my truck."

The woman raised an eyebrow in interest.

"We didn't really like our fries mommy," Began the little girl mischievously, "And this is the man that Daddy was telling us about, so we threw them at him." She ended her sentence with a giggle.

"Miroku," She asked suddenly, while ignoring her naughty child's behavior.

"That would be me," He said with a touch of confusion.

The woman released the child from her steel grip, and held out her hand, "My name is Touran, I'm Sesshoumaru's wife."

If Miroku was shocked, he didn't show it.

He took her hand, and shook it politely, "It's nice to finally meet you, Touran..." He trailed off as he took in the two children clinging onto Sesshoumaru's woman. That could only mean…

"And these," He asked after a moment.

"Are our children," She finished the sentence for him.

"Daddy told us what you did to the doctor," Rin said and shock her finger at Miroku, "Bad, bad, bad!"

Despite being scolded by a child, Miroku had to smile.

"Hush Rin," Touran said and gently glared at the little girl, "What brings you out here at this time, Miroku?"

"I had the need to drive around."

"As did we," Touran said with a small smile, "And everything was fine until our car broke down."

"Mommy hasn't put oil in the car recently," Shippo said smartly.

"Well, I'll be happy to give y'all a ride back to the ranch in my truck," Miroku said with a large smile.

Touran grinned happily, but shushed the children when they both began to squeal and jump up and down in place.

Miroku led them back to the truck, and after paying for his gas, they all squeezed into the cab of the car.

"Ooo, what's this?" Rin asked in wonder as she began to paw through Miroku's compartments.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"Mrs.Wastson, although it pains me to hear that you did not drink the milk you bought from my store in seven days, I cannot give you a refund for it spoiling," Sango said into the phone with a very large sigh.

"Let's be reasonable," She said after pausing to hear what the frustrated customer had to say in her defense, "When you buy milk, you check the expiration date. I put milk out that has at least a week's freshness, but it is not my fault if you buy it, and choose to not touch it until day eight."

"I'm sorry," She said at last, "If you wish to grocery shop elsewhere, then do so," Sango said in annoyance and slammed the phone down onto its cradle.

She was tired of being taken advantage of.

There was no reason to call up at seven in the morning to complain that the reason for not being able to eat breakfast was you and your spoiled milk products!

"Put on a bath robe, and come up to the store," She said quietly to herself as she wandered aimlessly around the store.

There was nothing for her to do at this hour. She had already put out the fresh fruits, checked the milk, set out a new basket of goodies, and mopped the floor until it had reflected her image on the floor.

She had been here all night.

Unable to sleep, work had been the only option for Sango, and she had simply thrown herself into making the shop look better than it ever had.

The bell above the door tinkled, and Sango halted as she caught glimpse of who had entered her store.

It was him.

"We're not open yet," She called as she wound her way through the aisles, and made her way to the cash register. He wasn't here for her money, no certainly not. Miroku just wanted to talk.

And at this moment, Sango would have picked the robber over discussing the night before.

"The sign on the door says seven, and it is one minute after seven, according to my wrist watch," His voice floated up from the breakfast aisle.

What was he doing?

"What are you up to?" She blurted out.

"Getting a box of pop tarts," He responded and brought the box up to the counter.

Sango rang it up for him, and told him the price. He handed the money over her, and turned to leave, but stopped.

"Sango…" He began and his shoulders slumped considerably.

"Yes Miroku?" She asked as she propped her face up onto her hand, and looked into his back.

"I was wrong; I didn't mean what I said last night."

She inhaled sharply, but said nothing.

"I love you," He said quietly.

"Don't say that," She reached across the counter with a sigh, and jerked on his shoulder.

He turned around, and the only thing she could read in his eyes was confusion. Miroku had said what she had been waiting for him to say, and yet here she was…telling him not to say it?

"I realized that what you said last night was correct, and that is why it was so hard to accept," Sango said all the while looking him straight in the eyes.

When Miroku said nothing, Sango continued, "There may be something between us, but it is something that would die out on one end or the other, and I don't want that for either one of us…we're not right for each other."

At last she had delivered the blow. Sango steeled herself against the emotions playing out in his eyes, and told herself mentally that she could handle this. It may be hard to ignore said feelings for the time being, but they would move on.

She leaned out again, and cautiously cupped his chin in her hand, "I want what you want for me, so go out there and find yourself a nice woman, who will make you happy… as for the salary part," She trailed off with a grin.

"Doesn't look like that will be a requirement," Miroku continued her sentence for her with a sad smile.

"We can do this," Sango said and drew back when she had the bell above the front door tinkle. The morning rush would be starting soon, and she really needed to keep an eye on her store.

Miroku nodded, and cracked a smile for her.

Despite the fact that his eyes were shining from pain, he was attempting to put on a good face in front of her, and that made Sango want to sing. One day, he would be a great husband to some lucky girl.

"You probably should get back to work now…" Miroku said as he took in the customers that were slowly filing in from the front door.

Sango nodded, and with a smile said, "If I don't keep watch, my own basket of brownies will get swiped."

"So…"

She glanced up at him standing there, and knew exactly what the proper send off would be. It would hold more promise than any declaration of love, or swear that she had uttered in her lifetime.

"I'll see you next Tuesday," She said and ducked out from behind the counter to assist customers that had been yelling for assistance for the last ten minutes.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Kouga was frustrated trying to acquire the keys to their hotel room from the reception desk. He was speaking in perfect Spanish, he didn't understand why the old man kept looking at him as if he didn't understand. He was about to reach across the desk and throttle the old geezer when Kagome placed her hand on his arms to calm him.

"You're speaking Spanish, aren't you?" Kagome asked, a grin upon her face and laughter in her eyes. Kouga certainly didn't think the situation was very funny.

"Of course I am, we're in South America!"

"In Brazil the people here speak Portugese," Kagome pointed out. Kouga merely blinked at her, looked at the old man in accusation, and then turned back to Kagome with a sheepish expression.

She shook her head at him in amusement and reached inside her purse to pull out a Portugese-English dictionary. She flipped to the frequently used phrases section and requested their room. Kouga snatched the keys from the old man almost angrily and led the way to the elevator.

Once alone in the elevator he grinned at her, and tossed the keys and caught them. "Ready for some fun?"

Kagome walked up to him and slipped her arms over his neck, stood on tip toes, pressed against him and bit the underside of his chin. "I would like to see some of the city while we're here."

Kouga's eyes had darkened considerably and the two stood staring at one another for a full ten seconds after the door to the elevator had opened. Kouga snapped out of his daze when the doors began to close and he punched the door open button.

"I need a shower, this humidity is crazy," Kouga complained as he tossed their suitcases on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and headed for the bathroom, he stripped down to his boxers before looking back into the bedroom. "You're more than welcome to join me," he invited with a mischievous grin.

Kagome tossed a pillow at the door, but he shut it just in time to avoid the collision. She picked up the telephone and used the international calling card she picked up before having left the airport in Houston. She promised Sesshoumaru she'd call once they arrived safely at the hotel.

He answered on the third ring.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to let you know we got here safe and sound," Kagome said, lying back on the bed. Her eyes had wandered over to the bathroom door when Kouga started the shower water. She turned her attention back to the phone when she heard Sesshoumaru yelling at someone in the back ground.

"Put that down! I'll feed you to your uncle if you do not cease that activity at once!"

"Is everything alright there?" Kagome asked, fighting back her laughter. After being reunited with his family for two months it was still hard for her to see Sesshoumaru's transition into a father.

"Yes, Shippo is trying to be a menace as usual. Usually the threat of feeding him to Inuyasha works, it doesn't seem to be helping any more."

"Idle threats lose their value," Kagome jested.

"Perhaps it's not so idle. I am beginning to think my brother didn't waste his money on frivolous things but on food. He would eat the horse if there was butter slathered onto it."

Kagome burst out laughing at the image. "How long do you plan on letting him work as a ranch hand?"

"Until he is no longer annoying," Sesshoumaru answered. There was a long moment of silence. "You're not pregnant yet are you?"

Kagome's face flushed bright red. "What? How can you say that?"

"Because if you come back here knocked up I will be calling your brother," Sesshoumaru warned. "And your parents."

"It's not like that!" Kagome protested.

"Just be sure to be eloped before you come back," Sesshoumaru said before hanging up.

Kagome was left staring at the telephone that had so abruptly been disconnected. Why the nerve of him! She could hear Kouga's voice coming from the bathroom, he was singing. He was singing terribly off-key.

It was at that moment she knew he was the one for her. Maybe now would be a good time for a shower.

**FIN**


End file.
